Still Worth Fighting For
by CyberChick135
Summary: Kenzi never made it to Spain when she struck out on her own. Trapped in the Atlanta airport when the outbreak hit, she went into full survival mode. Saved by Daryl a few weeks later, she's welcomed into the Atlanta camp. Still healing, she closes her heart off, but finds herself falling for the man who saved her. Maybe there is something still worth fighting for in this new world.
1. End of Days

**End of Days**

* * *

THE SCREAMS OF TERROR could be heard for miles in all directions. Fortunately, Kenzi knew her way around chaos, and used it to her advantage to slip away from Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport without being the next meal for the dead that were swarming the joint. Her survival instincts kicked in and she found the nearest escape; a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. She hopped in and locked the doors, turning the key and sighing in relief when the engine roared to life.

A banging noise on the driver's side window startled the young Russian. A corpse with a mangled face and fresh blood around it's mouth was banging on the window, growling. Kenzi yanked the gear shift to reverse and sped backwards, tires squealing. She switched to drive and spun around, peeling pavement as she drove from the airport, passing every car she could and clipping ones that were stationary. "No way I'm becoming a meal for those ugly-ass mothers." she shook her head, her midnight black hair falling over her shoulders.

The further she got from the city, the more congested traffic became. Kenzi banged her fists on the steering wheel, white-knuckling it. A gun she found in the glove compartment was now resting in the cup holder and her small assortment of weapons she brought along from the Clubhouse were in her bag, which rested in the passenger seat. A few hours passed and soon the traffic was practically bumper to bumper, and the sun was beginning to set. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere for the night, she shoved her bag in the backseat and crawled back there, laying on her back with one arm behind her head and the other resting on the gun on her side.

Kenzi wasn't sure what time it was when she heard explosions. She jolted up with the gun aimed ahead. Seeing people staring back at the city, she carefully slid out of the stolen car and her own eyes widened when she saw Atlanta suddenly go up in flames. That's when she knew deep down that shit just got real. Her life was never going to be the same.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The cabins were a safe bet, until more reanimated corpses were making their way up there, that's when Kenzi knew she had to split. Her backpack was full of weapons, a few spare clothes, her makeup bag, a few bottles of water, a couple boxes of frosted PopTarts and granola bars, and extra mags for her gun. Her jet black hair was pulled in pigtails with two portions framing her face on either side. Kenzi ran through the woods, using her Shadow Thief skills to their fullest effect, going unnotcied by the moaning trio of corpses just a few miles away from her.

Unsheathing her dark-bladed katana, Kenzi dispatched the threat, plunging her blade into their skulls. She cleaned her blade with a blood-stained bandanna and tied it around her belt to conceal her gun and she sheathed the blade on her hip. She grabbed her bag and continued on the trail, hoping to find a road or something so she can at least have shelter for the night.

A few miles off the trail, two brothers were out hunting for a small group of survivors they had joined up with. The younger of the two, Daryl, wielded a crossbow and was taking point, his weapon primed and ready to fire. The older brother, Merle, was hunched low to the ground, examining the trail. The two continued on to the small hill overlooking the creek bed, where they split up to gather more food.

Daryl prepped his weapon and fired the bolt, striking the squirrel and pinning it to the tree. A dozen or so dangled from the rope around his arm, swaying back and forth as he moved. After tying his latest kill to the collection, Daryl started up the hill, stopping when he heard a light moan. Not too far up the creek bed was a young girl laying half in the water, her forehead split she was covered in leaves and dirt, and a katana was laying not too far from her.

Daryl knelt down and felt for a pulse, which he found. "Hey, girl." he whispered, shaking her.

Kenzi's head lopped to the side, her eyes opening slightly. "Кто ты?"[1] she groaned in a language Daryl didn't understand. She moved slightly, only to collapse into his chest, "Сукин сын!"[2] she cursed, wincing as her left foot twitched. Blood ran down the side of her face.

Daryl steadied the semi-conscious girl, her head resting on his broad shoulder, "Okay, I have no idea what yer sayin'." he muttered, "Can you speak English?"

Kenzi was fading in and out, the man's voice sounding slightly distorted and echoed. She caught 'can', 'speak' and 'English' and nodded her head. "Yes." she murmured, her eyelids slowly closing.

Daryl draped one of her arms around his neck, trying not to jolt her too much. "What's yer name?" he asked.

Kenzi's strength was leaving her, everything blurring around her. "Ken-" she swallowed, "Kenzi." her eyes closed and her head fell into his shoulder.

"Okay Kenzi." Daryl sighed, scooping up the girl and carrying her away from the creek. He laid her down and found a stuffed backpack which he could all but assume was hers, shoving the katana and sheath inside, securing it as best he could. Slinging it across his chest one way and his crossobow the other, Daryl slung Kenzi's arm around his shoulders and lifted her up, holding her bridal-style, making his way up the hill where his brother was waiting for him, a rope with a couple of opossums and raccoons dangling from it.

"Well little brother, you go out looking for our next meal and come back with a pretty girl." Merle chuckled, taking note of the unconscious female in his brother's arms. "Hoping for a little action?"

Daryl scoffed and tossed his rope of squirrels to his brother. "Couldn't just leave her there for the geeks to make a meal of." he defended. "It would just add one more to the ever growing number."

Merle just held his hands up in defense, "Whatever little brother." he laughed, slinging the rope over his shoulder and heading back to the campsite.

"Jackass." Daryl scoffed under his breath, following his brother.

It was near sundown when the Dixon brother's returned to the camp of survivors. Everyone thought it best not to stand in their way out of sheer fear. They paid no attention to Merle as he strode into camp, dropping the dead woodland creatures near the fire pit. However, their attention was gained when Daryl came after, carrying an unconscious, half-soaked girl in his arms.

"Oh my God." Dale gasped, him and Shane approaching Daryl.

"I found her down by the creek, she must've lost her footing on the trails and slid down." the younger Dixon adjusted the girl in his arms, dropping his weapon by his tent. "She said a few things in some foreign language and flinched when she moved her left leg."

"She have a name?" Shane asked as him and Daryl followed Dale to his RV, the Winnebago.

"Said it was Kenzi." Daryl answered, carefully carrying the gril inside. He laid her on the back bed and set the stuffed backpack beside it. "This is all her stuff."

Dale carefully moved Kenzi's left leg, making her stir slightly and wince. "Yeah, it's a sprain." he confirmed. "We'll get that wrapped for her."

"Did she have any bites or scratches?" Shane pressed, crossing his arms.

Daryl shook his head, "No other visible blood. Just the wound on her forehead, which was caused by the rocks." he brushed a portion of hair from Kenzi's face, exposing the small scar on her forehead, which was caked with dried blood.

"Judging from this weapons cache, she's skilled." Dale noted, showing the other guys the small knives in the backpack. "She looks so young though."

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up to get more information." Shane sighed, lacing his hands behind his head. "She'll be more than welcome to stay, every survivor counts."

Daryl slipped past the two men unnoticed, glancing over his shoulder at Kenzi, who was soundly sleeping. He noticed the contrast between her dark hair and fair skin, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. He broke his gaze from the girl and exited the RV, pushing her to the back recesses of his mind.

The following day, Kenzi stirred awake with a soft groan. She reached up and touched her head, "Oh Mother Russia." she whined, rapidly blinking until her blurry vision cleared. Her left leg jerked and she flinched, noticing her boots missing and her left ankle was wrapped in ace wrap. "What the hell?" she muttered, running her fingers over the wrapping.

"Oh, you're up." a skinny, Asian kid in a baseball cap greeted. Kenzi's head whipped in his direction and he held up a small tin bowl and a half-filled water bottle. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." he assured, setting the food and drink on the small nightstand. "I'm Glenn." he introduced, extending his hand with a smile. "Glenn Rhee."

Kenzi looked from the outstretched hand to the kid, seeing a sense of innocence in his brown eyes. She returned the smile and shook his hand, "Kenzi." she introduced. "Just Kenzi." she dropped her hand on her lap and twisted the sheet over her. "Mind telling me where I am?"

"A survivor's camp just outside of Atlanta." Glenn answered. "One of our people brought you back when he was out hunting. He basically saved you from being walker chow."

"Walker." Kenzi repeated, shrugging her shoulders. "Fitting, I guess."

Glenn nodded in agreement. "Anyway, here's some breakfast and water, so you can get your strength back." he handed her the bowl, which contained pieces of shredded meat.

"Thank you." Kenzi took the food and ate a couple pieces, realizing how hungry she was. She wolfed down the rest in under a minute, reaching for her water. "What was that?"

"A little bit of squirrel and opossum." Glenn answered, making Kenzi nearly choke on her drink. "Pickings are slim, with the city being overrun and all."

Kenzi licked her lips and sat up straighter, trying not to move her bandaged foot. "So how many of you guys are there?" she asked,

"Around thirty." Glenn informed. "We all came together after the city was overrun." he stood up, offering his hand. "I'll introduce you. You're more than welcome to stay Kenzi."

Kenzi hesitantly took Glenn's offered hand and limped after him out of the RV. She stood on the step, seeing the small camp going about simple tasks. Her lips curled into a small smile. "We all pitch in equally." Glenn went on, "Using our skills where they're best needed." he turned to Kenzi, "What did you do before?"

She opened her mouth then closed it, thinking about how she was going to phrase her answer. "I was a thief." she said after a couple minutes of silence. It was the closest to the truth, just excluding the Fae element.

"Well, I'm sure there's some way that'll come in handy." Glenn assured. "I'll go get Shane and Dale, let 'em know you're up." he patted her shoulder. "Welcome."

Kenzi leaned against the doorframe of the RV, favoring her left ankle. She looked out at the two women with their kids, who were doing schoolwork, to where two blondes who looked like they could be sisters were handing out laundry. "So this is how people are dealing with the end of days." she noted, shaking her head.

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay ya'll this is my first Walking Dead and Lost Girl fic. I love both shows and really think Kenzi and the LG gang would fair well in the Zombie apocalypse. Continuity wise, it takes place shortly after Kenzi departs to live her human life, and this is her story with the Survivors. I hope I can capture her character, and one thing is her speaking in Russian from time to time, I used Google Translate for the phrases. Review please and no flames.

[1] "Кто ты?"= "Who're you?"

[2] "Сукин сын!"= "Son of a bitch!"


	2. Mouth of Hell

**Mouth of Hell**

* * *

KENZI JUMPED FROM HER spot on the counter, landing without so much as a small thud. "That's it, I'm going after Glenn. He should've been back by now." she huffed, checking the rounds in her gun.

"What makes you think he's still alive?" Merle asked, looking right at the dark-haired Russian.

"What makes you think he's dead?" Kenzi retorted, sliding her gun in her hip holster.

Merle just motioned outside, where walkers were mozeying the streets, growling and moaning. "The geeks out there. Face it girly, the Chinaman's walker chow."

Kenzi clenched her hands into fists, "First of all, he's Korean. Asshole." she corrected, earning a snort from the muscular redneck. "Second, Glenn's fast. He knows how to go around undetected. That's one of the reason's he's on this run." she sighed, "And third-"

"He's your friend." Jaquie finished.

"We get it Kenz." Andrea placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's on his way back right now." T-Dog added. "With a safe way outta here."

Kenzi smiled, "Yeah." she agreed, shooting a glare at Merle. She sighed and leaned walked around the department store, looking for anything else she could nab up, thinking of the rest of the survivors back at camp. She was trying to think of anything other than the fact her closest friend in the group of survivors was out there alone.

Gunshots rang out suddenly, making everyone jump and turn to the glass doors. The shots sounded just a few blocks away, which meant walkers would soon close in on them. As soon as that thought crossed their minds, a few corpses came into view and started banging on the glass, moning and groaning.

"Holy shit." Morales cursed, stepping back to the side door.

A light static noise came over the walkie that Kenzi had clipped to her belt, "Yo K." Glenn called on the other end. "K, copy?"

"Thank God, Glenn." Kenzi replied, staying out of sight of the doors. "Where are you?"

"I'm heading to the back alley." he answered. "Brought a guest, but I see four geeks in the alley."

Kenzi nodded, catching her breath. "On my way. Hang tight." She grabbed her bag and made her way to the alley entrance, with Morales and T-Dog, who were decked out in riot gear, on her heels. She pressed her ear to the door, listening for Glenn and whoever he brought along.

Kenzi slowly opened the door and peeked out, catching the four walkers who just shuffled along in the alley and saw Glenn and someone in a police uniform turn the corner, both halted when the walkers spotted them.

The door flew open and the dark-haired girl jumped out, swinging her katana. In a few seconds, all the walkers went down and the young girl stood tall, shaking the excess blood off her blade, barely panting. She flipped her hair back and motioned for everyone to get back inside, Morales slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Andrea yanked the newcomer by the collar of his shirt, pulling her gun on him and aiming it point blank. "You son of a bitch." she scolded, "We ought to kill you."

"Just chill out, Andrea." Morales advised, "Back off."

"Come on, ease up." Jaquie added.

"Ease up?" Andrea repeated, "You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole."

"Andrea." Morales snapped. "I said back the hell off."

Andrea scoffed and holstered her gun, "We're dead. All of us." she bit her lip. "Because of you." she glared at the newcomer.

Rick blinked, clearly confused at the situation. "I don't understand."

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies." Morales explained. "You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral." he whispered harshley.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds." T-Dog added.

Andrea yanked Rick into the main center of the department store, showing him the crowd of walkers that were banging on the doors. "You just rang the dinner bell." she sighed.

The glass was starting to crack from the increased pressue, making everyone retrate to the back of the store.

Kenzi shifted her eyes from the reaniamted cannibalistic corpses to the sheriff. "What the ад[1] were you doing out there anyway?" she asked.

"Trying to flag the helicopter." Rick answered.

"Helicopter?" T-Dog repeated, "Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter."

"You were chasing a hallucination. Imagining things." Jacqui rationaized. "It happens."

"I saw it." Rick defended.

The walkers continued pounding on the glass. "Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B." Morales panted. "Can you contact the others?"

"Others?" Rick questioned. "The refugee center?"

"Yeah, the refugee center." Jacqui scoffed sarcastically. "They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us."

T-Dog turned the dials on the portable radio, getting nothing but static. "Got no signal." he sighed. "Maybe the roof."

Just as he said that, more gunshots rang out from above them. Everyone looked around, realizing one of their own was missing. "Dixon, you болван.[2]" Kenzi cursed, fisting a portion of her hair. "Ваша глупая бесшабашность будет смерть нас.[3]"

* * *

Everyone ran up the stairs leading to the roof, hearing more and more gunshots ringing out. "Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales yelled, the group filing in from the store.

Merle continued firing the rifle, taking out the incoming threat, laughing at each kill. He faced the rest of his group, "Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun." he advised. "Only common sense."

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog reminded, getting up in Merle's face. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill."

Merel cackled. "Hey, bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day." he motioned to Morales. "Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." he chuckled.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples. "That'll be the day." T-Dog repeated. "You got something you want to tell me?"

The petite Russian grabbed her friend's arm, "Hey T, just leave it alone." she tried calming him down, knowing fighting amongst the group was the last thing they needed. "All right? He ain't worth it." Kenzi faced Merle, staring at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Merle, relax, okay?" she held her hand out low in defense. "We've got enough trouble. The last thing we need is to fight amongst ourselves."

"Kenzi's right." Morales agreed.

Merle stepped forward, shoving past Kenzi, staring down T-Dog. "You want to know the day?" he challenged. "I'll tell you the day, Mr. Yo." he chuckled. "It's the day I take orders from a nigger."

T-Dog threw the first punch and Merle retaliated with the butt of the rifle to his face. Despite the protests from everyone, the fight dragged on. Merle knocked T-Dog into a pipe and pressed him down with his knee. That's the point Kenzi jumped in, decking the muscular redneck right in the jaw, scratching up her own knuckles in the process. Merle didn't hesitate hitting back, only for Kenzi to dodge by backflipping and landing on the rooftop ledge. She flipped over her opponent and grabbed the silver handgun from his waistband, landing on the pipeline and aiming it right between his eyes, cocked and ready to fire.

"Try me Dixon." she edged on. "I'll put you down."

Merle cracked a grin, holding his hands up defensively. "All right girly, you win." he went along. Kenzi lowered the gun slightly, her posture visibly relaxing. Merle took that opening and backhanded her across the face, knocking her off the pipe onto the gravel rooftop.

In the midst of the chaos of the fight, Rick took the rifle that fell to the ground and hit the redneck with the end of it, followed by a punch to the face before handcuffing him to the smaller pipe. "Who the hell are you, man?" Merle grunted, struggling against Rick.

"Officer friendly." Rick answered through gritted teeth. "Look here, Merle, things are different now. There are no 'niggers' anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either." that earned a snort from the redneck. "Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you, man." Merle shot, rolling his eyes.

Rick sighed, keeping his cool, much to the shock of everyone else. "I can see you make a habit of missing the point." he noted.

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice." Merle didn't back down, even when Rick pressed the barrel of his gun to his head. "You wouldn't." he taunted. "You're a cop."

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son." Rick corrected. "Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." he brushed off his pants as he stood up, checking to see if any one of the group was injured.

Kenzi leaned into the ledge, flexing her right hand, watching as a little trickle of blood ran from her knuckles down her fingers. Rick walked up behind her, "You okay miss?" he asked, standing to her left.

"Yeah, this is nothing." she answered, shaking her hand out. "I've been wanting to punch that white-trash bastard since I met him." she chuckled, glancing in his direction. "You Atlanta P.D?"

Rick shook his head. "No, King's County." he answered. "Up the road a ways. Names Rick Grimes."

Kenzi flashed the peace sign with her left hand, "Nice to meet you, officer friendly from up the road a ways." she giggled. "I'm Kenzi." Rick tipped his head and the two looked out at the streets where the dead roamed. "Welcome to the рот ада[4]"

* * *

 **A/N** : translations

[1] "ад"= "hell"

[2] "болван"= "bastard"

[3] "Ваша глупая бесшабашность будет смерть нас!"= "Your stupid recklessness will be the death of us!"

[4] "рот ада"= "mouth of hell"


	3. Born to be Wild

**Born to be Wild**

* * *

THE REST OF THE GROUP, spare Merle and T-Dog, went to the basement, staring down into the old drainage tunnel.

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea assured Glenn.

"No, you won't." he rebuked. "Not you."

"Why not me?" Andrea raised her eyebrow. "Think I can't?"

Glenn swallowed, stuttering when he tried to answer. "Speak your mind." Rick told him.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Glenn calmed his nerves. "Look, until now it was only me and Kenzi coming into town." he glanced at the aforementioned former thief. "In and out, grab a few things. No problem, back before dinner. The first time we bring a group, everything goes to hell."

"No offense to you guys." Kenzi interjected, tapping her nails on the guard rail.

"If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine, but only if we do it my way." Glenn went on. "It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person." Rick was about to volunteer, but Glenn halted him. "Not you either." he added. "I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our asses." Glenn looked out to the rest of the group. "Andrea's got a gun, so you two should watch the doors." he glanced between Rick and Andrea before his eyes met Kenzi's, "Be my wing-girl?"

Kenzi's lips curled into a smile. "You don't even have to ask." she chuckled. "Jacqui, you and Morales stay here." she told them, removing her satchel bag and laying it on the ground, "If something happens, yell down to us." she told them. "We'll get back up here as fast as we can."

Rick and Andrea left as Glenn and Kenzi descended the ladder into the darkness, carrying their flashlights in their mouths.

The pair treded lightly, being wary of the rats in the scurrying around their feet. One squeaked loudly, spooking Glenn. Kenzi bit her lip, but that didn't stop a slight giggle from escaping her lips. "You're not afraid of much, are ya K?" Glenn noted, glancing at his friend.

"Not really." Kenzi agreed, cracking a small smile. "It's not the first time I've been in a sewer." she shone her light around, her other hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Glenn shook his head, "You ever going to come clean about your life before?"

Kenzi shrugged as they turned the corner, "Maybe, it's not really all that interesting." Shining her light ahead, she caught the sight of a grated over sewer entrance. "Yeah, there's the sewer tunnel. Nice call Jacqui."

"Can we cut through it?" Glenn asked, standing beside her.

"Maybe." she answered. "If we had a blowtorch and half a day." Kenzi looked over the grate. "I'll tell ya this, Grandpappy Dale's hacksaw sure as hell won't do the job." she did her best southern drawl, making Glenn chuckle.

A squealing rat startled the two, followed by the sound of tearing and a growl. Gulping, Glenn moved his flashlight down and shone it right on a walker who was eating the rodent. Once it saw them, it reached through the grate, making both humans jump back with a reflexive yelp. Kenzi drew her katana and rammed the blade through the walker's open mouth, the end coming out of the lower back portion of the skull.

"Nice." Glenn panted, slowly backing away.

Kenzi yanked her blade free, backing up a few paces in front of Glenn. "Reflexes." she defended. The two ran back the way they came, regrouping with Morales and Jacqui, explaining that the sewers is not an escape option.

* * *

When the hoard of corpses outside the doors broke through the first layer of glass, everyone grabbed their supplies and went back to the roof to look for another way out of the city.

Using a pair of binoculars, Rick scanned the surrounding area, finding a construction yard a few blocks away. "That construction site, those trucks They always keep keys on hand." he informed.

Morales looked down at the dozens of corpses below. "You'll never make it past the walkers." he pointed out.

Rick turned to Glenn. "You got me out of that tank."

"Yeah, but they were feeding." Glenn reminded. "They were distracted."

"Can we distract them again?" the sheriff asked.

"Listen to him. He's onto something." Merle chuckled. "A diversion, like on _Hogan's Heroes_."

Kenzi shook her head, "Shut up, гандон.[1]" she spat. "Give it a rest."

Rick took a deep breath and exhaled. "They're drawn by sound, right?" he questioned. "What else?"

"They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you." Morales listed.

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you?" Andrea questioned.

"They smell dead, we don't." Kenzi added. "It's pretty distinct."

Rick sat on that for a few minutes, an idea sparking on how to differentiate between their scent and that of the walkers.

Morales and Rick dragged one of the dead walkers into the basement, dropping it in the center of the group. Everyone was dressed in long raincoats and had rubber gloves and face shields on.

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold." Kenzi sighed, her eyes moving from Rick to the corpse at their feet.

Rick grabbed the fire ax and held it ready to begin butchering the corpse, but paused for a moment. He knelt down and searched the body, pulling out a brown wallet. "Wayne Dunlap." he sighed, pulling out the license. "Georgia license. Born in 1979." Rick handed the ID card to Glenn. "He had twenty-eight dollars in his pocket when he died, and a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel.'" Everyone exchanged glances, acknowledging the loss of the man's humanity when he reanimated. "He used to be like us." Rick continued. "Worrying about bills, or the rent, or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne."

Glenn swallowed, "One more thing." he added, getting everyone's attention. "He was an organ donor."

Rick nodded and stood up, gripping the fire ax. With one swift motion, he hacked away. Sounds of crunching bone, squishing and gurgling, and a fowl smell filled the air, prompting gasps and retches from the group.

"I am so gonna hurl." Glenn said, bracing his hands on his knees, fighting his gag reflex.

"I am right there with ya." Kenzi agreed, holding her arm over her nose, her eyes stinging from the fowl odor of the decaying body.

Once the body was hacked up and the guts were spilling over, Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, and T-Dog reached inside the body and started smearing the contents on the coats that Glenn, Kenzi, and Rick were wearing.

"Oh, this is bad." Glenn whined, closing his eyes while Andrea smeared guts on him. "This is really bad."

"Think about something else." Rick encouraged. "Puppies and kittens."

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog muttered, smearing guts onto Kenzi, who squeezed her eyes shut.

Glenn couldn't hold it in any longer and vomited right there, making everyone gag and groan. "This is just evil." Kenzi said through gritted teeth, looking to Rick. "What in the name of all that's holy is wrong with you?" She fought her own urge to vomit when T-Dog looped an intestine around the belt of her coat. "О Господи.[2]" she muttered in a squeaky voice.

"Do we smell like them?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah." Andrea agreed.

"If we make it back, be ready." Rick told everyone.

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog asked. Rick tossed him the key to the handcuffs.

* * *

After making use of the walker's guts, Kenzi, Rick, and Glenn entered the alleyway, wary of their surroundings. They dragged their feet and lightly moaned as they walked the streets through the crowds of walkers. Unbeknownst to Glenn and Rick, Kenzi had hidden her satchel and katana underneath her raincoat, and she was ready to jump into action the moment things looked like they were about to go south. She still had the gun she stole from Merle and the rest of the guns and ammunition she gathered on before they hit the department store.

The sky was slowly turning grey and thunder started rumbling, giving everything an ominous feeling. The thunder started sounding in shorter bursts, and soon rain began to fall. The rain started to wash the guts off the trio, their human scent coming through. A walker barely a few inches from Kenzi sniffed the air, slowly turning in her direction. It let out a growl and Kenzi silenced it by whipping out her katana and slashing the forehead, brain matter flying everywhere. Her coat fell to the ground as she yelled for Glenn and Rick to run.

Kenzi's past experiences with the world of the Fae came flooding back to her as she sliced and slashed her way through the walkers swarming her and her friends. Her midnight-black hair stuck to her face as she jumped onto the hood of a car, killing walkers that blocked her path, clearing the way for Rick and Glenn. As they came upon the construction yard, Kenzi flipped over the fence, sticking her landing and sheathing her blade almost simultaneously. She spun on her heels, drawing the gun she stole from Merle Dixon and started firing shots, striking walker's dead center in the head as Rick and Glenn joined her.

"Get the keys Glenn!" Kenzi shouted over the gunfire. Her and Rick fired off more rounds, covering Glenn.

"Go Kenzi, I'm right behind you." Rick ordered.

The young girl didn't argue as she bolted towards the van, Rick following her. Glenn tossed him the keys and they crowded in the front with Kenzi in the middle. A walker pounded on the window, and the rest of the crowd were beating against the fence, eventually breaking it down and charging ahead. Rick sped away from the site just in time, the rain letting up and the sun creeping through the clouds.

"They're all over that place." Glenn freaked, catching his breath.

"You two need to draw them away." Rick said, making the younger kids look at him. "Those roll-up doors at the front of the store. That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready."

"And we're drawing the geeks away how?" Kenzi asked.

"Noise." Rick answered, pulling off into a car lot. His eyes landed on a red Dodge Challenger. "Can either of you hotwire a car." Kenzi raised her hand, "Good, let's go."

Kenzi used her Shadow Thief skills and unlocked the car, opening up the panel under the driver's side and hot wired the sports car, the engine roaring to life. "бинго![3]" she squealed, jumping to her feet. "So, what's the plan sheriff?"

"Blare the horn and lead the walkers away, I'll double back and get your friends." Rick answered. "Loop around and find me."

Glenn nodded. "Alright, let's blow this freak show." Kenzi voted, sliding across the hood and climbed into the passenger seat, taking note of the sunroof, a grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Glenn threw the car in reverse, drawing the approaching walkers to their direction. He held up the walkie, contacting the rest of their group, "Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street, meet us there and be ready!" he tossed the walkie into Kenzi's bag, noticing her grin. "Uh Kenz, what's with the grin."

She winked, "You'll see. Just drive and leave the geeks to me." she pulled out her fifth generation, iPod nano that was sleek purple. One of her many Fae allies had charmed it so it never died. She scanned her music and plugged in the auxillary cord.

"Where the hell did you find one of those that still worked?" Glenn asked, completly surprised.

"Please, it's mine." Kenzi chuckled. She turned up the volume as loud as it would go, blasting Steppenwolf's _Born to Be Wild_. "Now, drive man!"

Glenn obliged, luring the horde of walkers away so Rick could double back to get the rest of the group. Kenzi opened the sunroof, digging around in her bag, pulling out two handguns and loaded them. She glanced back and saw the walkers were in perfect shooting range. "What're you planning to do?" Glenn asked, glancing at his friend.

She locked the guns and switched the safety off, holding them up parallel to her face. "Time to _Boondock Saints_ these пидарасы[4]." she giggled, bracing her knees against the passenger seat as she lifted herself through the sunroof, aiming the guns. She started firing off rounds, taking out the walkers that got too close to the car.

The smoke from the exhaust created a great smoke cover when it was time for Glenn to loop around. Kenzi slid down and closed the sunroof, tossing the empty magazines and guns in her bag and turning down the music to a moderate level.

"Kenzi, I think I'm in love with you." Glenn chuckled, jabbing the girl's shoulders. "That was awesome!"

Kenzi flipped her hair back and laughed, "God, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Thoughts of her friends, no, her family, came to her mind. All the crazy shit they would do, the good ol' times.

Glenn reached over and patted her knee. "Seriously, you're amazing K." he went on.

Kenzi smiled, placing her hand over Glenn's, "Thanks." she replied.

Up ahead of them was the van. Glenn pulled up next to them and the two waved at Rick, before switching lanes and heading back to the campsite. "Born to be wild." the two sang along, laughing and slapping a high-five.

* * *

 **A/N** : First of all, I would like to thank _**WitchLove** _ for the very first review on this story, so thank you very much! And to answer your question, yes I am planning on adding some of the other characters from _Lost Girl_ in future chapters. Keep reading to find out who.

Translations:

[1] "гандон"= "scumbag"

[2] "О Господи"= "O lord."

[3] "бинго!"= "Bingo!"

[4] "пидарасы"= "motherfuckers"


	4. Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

KENZI AND GLENN SANG along to 'Hot Blooded' by _Foreigner_ as they pulled into the campsite, the volume a little to high for everyone's comfort. Shane and Dale approached them, Shane livid. "Are you two crazy?" he questioned as Kenzi stepped out, wearing a pair of RayBans she swiped. "Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" he ran his hand over his face as Glenn and Kenzi exited the car.

"Acctually, I think we're okay." Dale said. "The sounds were echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source."

"I'm not arguing, I'm just saying." Shane defended. "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" he glanced between Kenzi and Glenn.

Kenzi leaned against the open passenger door and unplugged her iPod, shoving it and the auxillary cord back into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and grabbed her sheathed sword. The young Russian girl gave Shane a sarcastic salute, "Whatever you say, officer buzzkill." she agreed, bumping Shane's shoulder as she walked past him, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Kenzi's back!" the little kids in the camp screamed, flocking her.

The young Russina's demenor changed as she embraced the four little ones, closing her eyes and smiling. "Yes, auntie Kenzi's back." she chuckled, kissing each kid on the cheek.

"Did you bring us presents?" the youngest of the four, Louis Morales, asked.

Kenzi tapped the little boy's nose, "Of course I did." she answered, giving a little chuckle. She set her bag on the ground, digging around inside. She pulled out a navy blue t-shirt with a red, white, and blue circular design with a white star in the center. "Here ya go Louis." the little boy beamed and hugged the girl again before running back to his father. "And for you Eliza, I saw these and thought of you." she pulled out a pair of sparkly pink sandals.

" _Gracias_ Kenzi." Eliza pecked her cheek, running off to show her mom and dad.

"What about me Kenzi?" Carl asked. He was on the girl's right with his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, someone's an eager бобр[1]." Kenzi tickled the little twelve year old. She rummaged through, grabbing hold of a pair of brown cowboy boots, giving them to Carl. "Here ya go big boy."

"Awesome!" Carl gasped, taking the boots and looking them over.

"Now Carl, what do we say?" Lori said, standing not too far away with her arms folded over her chest.

Looking from his mom back to Kenzi, Carl hugged her tightly, "Thank you Kenzi."

Kenzi returned the hug, rubbing the little boy's back. "You're welcome." she kissed his cheek and turned to final child, a twelve year old girl named Sophia. "And of course, the best for last." Kenzi smiled, pulling out a magenta, long-sleeved flannel and handed it to her.

"Now we can be twinsies." Sophia giggled, taking the shirt and slipping it on. "I love it Kenzi, thank you." she hugged the older girl.

"You're very welcome little one." Kenzi stood up, kissing Sophia's forehead, smiling as she ran back to her mother, Carol.

"You'd think you were Santa Claus in their eyes." Amy noted, smiling.

Kenzi giggled, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Auntie Kenzi lives to please her munchkins." she turned to face the blonde that wasn't much older than her.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked, walking up to Kenzi.

"Oh, some sheriff guy Glenn saved." Kenzi answered, turning back to the parked cube van. "He's a good guy. I think he'll make a great addition to our little camp."

"Hey, helicopter boy!" Morales called, his arms around both of his children. "Come say hello."

Rick walked up, looking around at everyone. Lori and Carl looked in his direction, their expressions reading shock. Carl's eyes widened and he ran to him yelling "Dad! Dad!"

Rick met his son and embraced him, falling to the ground. He got to his feet and, while still holding Carl tightly, wrapped his arm around Lori, who relaxed, as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Kenzi watched the little family reunion and it brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes. She walked into the RV and started putting the guns and ammunition away. Once she finished, she returned to her tent, plopping down on the cot. She pulled out a photograph from her satchel that she had with her when the outbreak first began. A group picture of her and her Fae family sitting in front of a bar at the Dal Riata. Kenzi pressed her right index and middle fingers to her lips then laid them on the photo, her lips curling into a small smile as she remembered her years spent with them.

She slid the photograph under her pillow and kicked her boots off, laying on her back. Laying on the ground under her cot was a hardcover book that she had picked up for when she went on her first run into the city with Glenn, _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe_. Kenzi reached down and opened to the bookmarked pages, continuing where she left off.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the camp was getting dinner ready. Kenzi was chopping wild mushrooms with Amy, going into better detail about the group's run into the city. As everyone sat around the campfire eating their dinner, Rick explained his situation since awoke from a coma in his hometown's hospital. He kissed his son's head, then his wife's before meeting the eyes of his best friend.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." Rick admitted. "I can't begin to express it."

A small smile formed across Kenzi's lips as she watched the fire dance over the logs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carl glance in her direction, giving her a small grin. She reached over and patted his knee, pulling her blanket around her tighter,

The fire from the second pit crackled when another log was added. "Hey, Ed, you wanna rethink that log?" Shane warned, looking over at the Peletier family.

"It's cold, man." Ed defended, leaning back in his chair, ignoring Shane.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it?" Shane questioned. "Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said it's cold." Ed reminded, glaring at the former officer. "You should mind your own business for once."

Shane got up and went to talk to the older male, everyone else from that group glancing over one at a time. Kenzi snorted and rolled her eyes, adjusting her position so her legs were bent to the left side and she was leaning into Glenn's arm.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked, looking in the direction of Kenzi, Glenn, and T-Dog. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him." T-Dog volunteered, making everyone look at him. "I dropped the key. It's on me."

"I cuffed him." Rick reminded. "That makes it mine."

Glenn sighed. "Guys, it's not a competition." he pointed out. "I don't mean to bring race into this," he glanced at T-Dog. "but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did." T defended. "Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

"We could lie." Amy threw out.

"Or tell the truth." Andrea added. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." she looked over to Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale questioned. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" he looked out at everyone around the fire pit. "We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran." T-Dog muttered. "I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared. We all ran." Andrea reminded.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door." T-Dog went on. "Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that not that chain, not that padlock."

"What's your point T?" Kenzi asked.

He glanced in her direction, "My point is Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof." he answered. "That's on us." and on that note, he got up and retired to his tent for the night.

Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, Kenzi sighed heavily. "I'll tell Daryl when he gets back tomorrow." she stated, resting her head on Glenn's shoulder. "I'm the only one who can tell him what happened and not be scared he'll gut me like a trout."

"Brave sacrifice Kenz." Amy praised, chuckling.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and giggled, cracking a grin. She stared into the fire, going over in her mind how she was going to break the news to Daryl about his older brother.

* * *

 **A/N:** Translations

[1] "бобр"= "beaver"


	5. Left Behind

**Left Behind**

* * *

SUN POURED IN THROUGH Kenzi's tent, stirring the young girl awake. She sat up and stretched, dressed in nothing but a white and blue checkered flannel that was three sizes too big for her petite frame. Grabbing her brush from her bag, she brushed out the tangles in her hair, the straight black locks falling down her shoulders. Kenzi slid on a pair of light colored skinny jeans with small holes in the knees and took off her oversized flannel, replacing it with a black tank top and tied her magenta long-sleeved flannel around her waist. She laced up her black combat boots and buckled her scabbard, sheathing her katana and a few smaller knives in her waistband sheaths.

"Morning Kenzi." Dale greeted from atop the RV. He waved and gave the girl a warm smile.

Kenzi smiled back and shielded her eyes from the sun, "Morning Grandpappy Dale." she replied, adding a twinge of a southern drawl. She strolled through camp and went to the laundry station to help Carol.

"Morning Mackenzie." Carol greeted softly, ironing Rick's clothes.

Kenzi smiled at the older woman and started folding the clothes. "Is Daryl back yet?" she asked. Carol shook her head. The younger woman sighed, setting the folded clothes aside. "It's been about two days since he went out on that hunt, he should be back soon."

"I'm sure he's fine." Carol assured.

"Oh, no doubt about that." Kenzi agreed. "It's just, once he finds out about Merle, he's gonna flip his shit." She looked down at the worn yellow checkered flannel she folded, knowing it belonged to the same man that saved her life those months before. "It won't be a pretty sight."

"Good morning." Rick greeted the two women.

They smiled in return. Kenzi went back to folding, glancing out at the woods every few seconds to see if she could spot Daryl through the trees. Glenn walked up to her, shaking his head, "Look at 'em." he scoffed, getting Kenzi's attention. She followed his line of sight and saw Dale, Morales, and Jim working on the Challenger. "Vultures." Glenn crossed his arms over his chest.

Kenzi chuckled and nudged him, "Sorry buddy, but the Winnebago needs all the juice she can get." she reminded, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you'll get to steal another one someday." Rick encouraged, cracking a grin. He patted each of their shoulders before walking off to visit with his wife.

Kenzi giggled, taking the folded laundry and walked around to the various tents, returning them to the survivors they belonged to. When she held a pair of jeans and the flannel she knew belonged to Daryl Dixon, she walked to his tent and set them down on the inside, next to the half open sleeping bag and brown combat boots.

A child's scream made her bolt out of the tent. She followed Rick, Lori, and Shane, as they ran past the treeline, gripping the hilt of her katana. Sophia and Carl ran to them, Lori kneeling down and catching her son, checking him for bites or scratches. Kenzi pushed Sophia to her mother, jumping over the strung-up tin cans, following Shane and Rick down the trail with Glenn right behind her.

What they saw made them skid to a halt. A walker was crouched down by a dead deer, knawing on it's neck. Kenzi took notice of three crossbow bolts in the deer's hind end. She took a step back as Dale, Jim, and Morales caught up with them, the men forming a circle, trapping the walker. They each hit the walker with their weapons, knocking it to the ground and Dale landed the finishing blow with his ax, decapitating the reanimated corpse.

"It's the first one we've had up here." Kenzi noted, swallowing the lump in her throat. "They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city." Jim theorized.

Kenzi pulled the three bolts from the deer, holding them tightly. The sound of crunching leaves made everyone spin on their heels. A few seconds later, Daryl emerged from the woods, making everyone relax.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl cursed when he saw the walker corpse and the deer. "That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this-" he started kicking the headless corpse. "filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, son." Dale spoke up. "That's not helping."

"What do you know about it, old man?" Daryl lashed out, glaring in Dale's direction. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to on golden pond?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Kenzi cut in, cracking a small smile. Daryl's icy glare moved to her, and she held up the three bolts in surrender.

Daryl practically snatched them from her hand, "I've been tracking this deer for miles." he told the group. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." he knelt down next to the carcass. "What do you think? Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that." Shane shook his head, holding his shotgun behind his head, resting it on his shoulders.

"That's a damn shame." Daryl sighed, standing up. "I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The severed walker's head showed signs of movement, it's eyes opening up and it's jaw snapping. "Oh god." Morales gasped, turning away.

"Come on, people, what the hell?" Daryl loaded a bolt into his crossbow and shot the walker head right through the eye, it's movements ceasing. He walked over and yanked the bolt from the socket. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" he brushed past Kenzi and Rick on his way back towards camp.

Kenzi sighed, placing her hands on her hips, glancing at Rick, "Meet Daryl Dixon." she introduced. "Merle's younger brother." She nodded her head and followed Daryl back to camp.

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!" Daryl called out for his brother. "I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." he set his crossbow down by the fire pit.

"Daryl." Kenzi called, jogging up to him. "Slow up a bit, I gotta talk to you." She reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"'Bout what?" he asked, looking down at the Russian girl.

"About Merle." she answered, slipping her hands into her pockets, her thumbs resting on the outside of her belt loops. Daryl looked down into Kenzi's eyes, "There was a problem in Atlanta." she said flatly, pursing her lips together, shifting her weight between her feet.

"He dead?" Daryl questioned. Kenzi shrugged her shoulders. "He either is or he ain't!" he took a few steps closer to Kenzi, rage filling his eyes.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick cut in, walking up to the two.

"Who are you?" Daryl turned his glare in Rick's direction.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced.

"Rick Grimes." Daryl repeated mockingly, approaching the sheriff. "You got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all." Rick informed. "So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl ran his hand over his face, "Hold on, let me process this." he swallowed the rising emotions. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there?!" he yelled. Enraged, Daryl threw the dead squirrels at Rick who ducked as Shane threw him backwards, landing at Kenzi's feet. Daryl rolled on his back and pulled a knife from his belt, getting back to his feet. Shane got behind the younger Dixon and held him in a chokehold while Rick disarmed him.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl yelled, gripping Shane's forearm around his neck.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane argued, keeping his hold on Daryl strong.

Daryl struggled against Shane's grip, "Choke holding's illegal." he grunted.

"Yeah, you can file a complaint." Shane brushed off. "Come on, man, we'll keep this up all day."

Rick knelt down in front of Daryl, meeting his eyes. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?"

Shane released Daryl, only for the redneck to flip him the bird. Rick was still at Daryl's eye level, speaking calmly as he explained the situation. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." That earned a snort from Daryl, and a slight eye-roll from Kenzi.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog spoke up. "I had the key, I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl questioned, looking in T's direction.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog added, looking away from the icy glare in his direction.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl scoffed, getting to his feet.

"Well, maybe this will. I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock." T explained. "It's gotta count for something."

Daryl turned his back to everyone, keeping the emotions buried deep inside. "Hell with all y'all!" he yelled. "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

Everyone glanced at one another, wondering if it was really the best option to go back. "He'll show you." Lori spoke up after a few minutes of silence. She was leaning against the RV, her eyes on her husband. "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded. "I'm going back." he declared.

* * *

Daryl sat by the fire pit, cleaning off his arrows. Kenzi walked up to him, her combat boots crunching small pebbles. She plopped down next to him, resting her arms on her knees. "I'm sorry." she said softly, her hair now in a high ponytail which was draped over her shoulder. Daryl shrugged her off, not even glancing in her direction.

"Could you throw me a bone here, man?" Shane shoved his hands in his pockets, not exactly comprehending Rick's mind set. "Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey!" Daryl snapped. "Choose your words more carefully."

"No, I did." Shane rebuked. "Douchebag's what I meant."

Kenzi groaned and rubbed her temples, "Not helping Shane." she shot a glare in his direction, only to be blown off.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked Rick.

Sighing, Rick glanced in Glenn's direction. "Oh, come on." Glenn whined.

"You know the way." Rick pointed out. "You've been there before in and out, no problem. You said so yourself." seeing the discomfort in Glenn's eyes. "It's not fair of me to ask I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too." he glanced at Lori.

"That's just great." Shane sighed. "Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four." Kenzi corrected, standing up, brushing her jeans off.

"Five." T-Dog added.

Daryl scoffed, "My day just gets better and better, don't it?" he muttered, shaking his head.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog retorted.

"Why you?" Daryl asked, not looking in T's direction.

The bulky male shook his head, "You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's five then." Dale finalized.

Shane kept a lid on the anger "You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick." he said through gritted teeth. "Come on, you saw that walker. It was here, it was in camp. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here, to protect camp."

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick noted.

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement. "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left." Rick went on. "I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?" Shane questioned.

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted." Rick answered.

Lori licked her lips, "You went through hell to find us." she pointed out, meeting her husband's eyes. "You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl added in a low voice.

"To hell with the guns." Lori scoffed. "Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." she stood up, "Tell me. Make me understand."

Rick pulled her off to the side to discuss things further in a little bit of privacy. Kenzi returned to her tent to grab her gun and a spare magazine, rejoining the others as they got ready to move.

Sophia ran up to Kenzi, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Kenzi, do you really have to go?" she asked, her eyes pleading. "You just got back."

Kenzi smiled and knelt down so she was eye level with the younger girl, taking her hands in her own, which now donned black fingerless gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. "I know, but going back is the right thing to do." Her blue eyes sparkled under the high Georgia sun. "I know Merle's not the nicest guy in camp," Sophia nodded in agreement, "but we need everyone we got. To protect camp from the walkers, you understand."

Sophia nodded in understanding, wrapping her arms around Kenzi's neck. "Please come back Kenzi." she begged.

Kenzi hugged the little girl tightly, rubbing her back. "I will, promise." she kissed her cheek and stood up, walking towards the van with Sophia holding her hand.

"Kenzi!" Carl called, running up and taking Kenzi's other hand. "I wanted to see you off."

The older girl smiled and ruffled his hair, "Thanks buddy." she kissed the top of his head. "We'll be back before ya know it." she promised, facing both of the kids. "Now give auntie Kenz a hug." Sophia and Carl threw their arms around her, their heads resting just above her hips. Kenzi smiled and rubbed their backs.

Daryl laid his boot to the horn of the cube van, yelling at everyone to get a move on. Kenzi sighed and the two kids a quick kiss on the forehead before jogging to the van, jumping into the back. She slid on her magenta flannel and buttoned it up, leaving the top two unbuttoned. Glenn was in the driver's seat and Rick was taking the passenger seat, leaving Kenzi in the back with Daryl and T-Dog.

* * *

The van was silent the whole drive to Atlanta. Glenn drove along the railroad and parked the van just outside the city. Kenzi had one gloved hand rested on her sword's hilt, her eyes constantly scanning the area. She and Glenn led the others to the entrance in the fence they used when they slipped into the city on runs.

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asked once everyone was past the fence.

"Merle!" Daryl answered sharply. "We ain't even having this conversation."

"We are." Rick replied sternly. He looked to Glenn and Kenzi, "You both know the geography. It's your call."

"Merle's closest." Kenzi noted, glancing to Glenn who nodded in agreement. "The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." he agreed.

The made their way back to the department store, everyone keeping their eyes peeled for walkers. The road that was just filled with reanimated corpses was empty, giving them a clear path inside. A single female walker roamed the inside. Daryl, with his crossbow loaded, took the front. "Damn." he muttered, standing just a few feet in front of the walker, "You are one ugly skank." Once the walker had Daryl in her sights, she let out a growl, and was quickly dispatched via an arrow to the skull.

Kenzi cracked a small smile, motioning to the stairwell leading to the roof. Her and Daryl led the pack up the stairs, reaching the top easily. Using the borrowed bolt cutters from Dale, T broke the padlock and Kenzi kicked down the door.

"Merle!" Daryl called, running out onto the roof. "Merle!" Everyone followed after, Kenzi jumping onto the wide pipe, holding her katana horizontal in front of her. There wasn't anyone else up there except the group. The only signs that showed Merle was ever there were the handcuffs, which were now dripping with blood, and a severed hand a few inches beside them.


	6. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

* * *

EVERYONE STOOD IN SILENCE on the rooftop, the reality of the situation sinking in. Kenzi's ponytail blew in the wind, her eyes never leaving Daryl as she watched him pace back and forth, biting his lip to keep his emotions buried inside. With a heavy sigh, she sheathed her katana and walked over the pipeline, her eyes never leaving Daryl.

His rage finally boiled over and he spun around, aiming his crossbow right in T-Dog's face. Rick drew his gun and aimed it at Daryl's temple. "I won't hesitate." Rick stated. "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

Daryl lowered his crossbow, brushing his nose with the back of his hand. "You got a do-rag or something?" he asked T-Dog, who handed him a blue bandana. He handed his crossbow to Kenzi to hold, kneeling down next to the blood stains. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." Daryl wrapped the severed hand in the cloth. "Ain't that a bitch. He must have used a tourniquet maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't." He stuffed the wrapped hand in Glenn's backpack.

Kenzi jumped down from the pipeline, missing the blood entierly. She held the crossbow out to Daryl, who took it back. The two stuck close as they followed the droplet's of blood that led to another door that was slightly open. "Merle." Daryl called out. "You in here?"

The stairs led them into another building, where two dead walker bodies were found. Kenzi motioned for the others to follow, signaling it was okay. "Damn." she muttered, looking around.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches. One handed." Daryl noted, prepping his crossbow. "Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood loss." Rick reminded. "No matter how tough he is." He walked ahead with Daryl right behind.

"Merle did all this?" Glenn questioned, standing next to Kenzi.

"Dosen't surprise me." Kenzi replied, stepping around the blood and brain matter on the floor. "Like Daryl said, he's a tough son of a bitch."

"He's a scary son of a bitch." Glenn muttered under his breath.

* * *

The group continued through the building, following the blood droplets. "Merle!" Daryl called out.

"We're not alone here. Remember?" Rick whispered harshly.

"Screw that." Daryl scoffed. "He could be bleeding out, you said so yourself."

The trail led the five to a kitchen, where the gas stove was still on. Blood covered a portion of the oven handle and there was a iron steak weight with something crusted on the bottom. "What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked, his voice shaking.

Kenzi took the iron from Rick and examined it, her nose crinkling in disgust. "It's skin." Rick answered, making Kenzi swallow the bile rising in her throat. "He cauterized the stump."

"Told you he was tough." Daryl noted, looking to Rick. "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"I wouldn't take that on faith." Kenzi spoke up, looking at all the blood. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah?" Daryl challenged, meeting her eyes. "Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap." he walked over to the busted window.

"He left the building?" Glenn gaped. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl retorted. "He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Surviving."

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out?" T-Dog scoffed. "What are his odds out there?"

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks!" Daryl snapped, glaring at Glenn and T-Dog. Kenzi looked away, her arms folded over her chest. "You couldn't kill him." Daryl reminded Rick, staring him down. "Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dead dumb bastards?" Rick questioned. "Different story."

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want." Daryl retorted. "I'm gonna go get him."

Kenzi sighed, grabbing his wrist. "Daryl, wait." she halted.

"Get your hands off me!" he snapped, yanking his arm from Kenzi, making her stumble and brace herself against the wall. "You can't stop me."

Rick slapped his hand down on Daryl's shoulder, "I don't blame you." he said calmly, making Daryl turn to face him. "He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel." he lowered his hand, but keeping his eyes locked with Daryl's. "He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head."

"I could do that." Daryl confirmed.

"Only if we get those guns first." T-Dog cut in. "I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

* * *

The group stood around a desk in an abandoned office, Glenn was outlining a plan to get the guns that Rick had dropped when he first entered Atlanta. The plan was Glenn would get the guns in the street while Daryl and Kenzi covered him while Rick and T-Dog cover an alley two blocks away in case Glenn's escape route was cut off.

"Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas." Glenn answered, earning a small smile from Kenzi.

The three climbed down the ladder to the alleyway, Glenn going down first, followed by Kenzi, then Daryl. Once Kenzi's boots touched the ground, she hunched low and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. Glenn dropped his backpack by his feet, trying to calm his nerves.

"You got some balls for a chinaman." Daryl chuckled, prepping his crossbow.

Glenn rolled his eyes while Kenzi looked over her shoulder at Daryl, "He's Korean." she corrected.

"Whatever." Daryl scoffed, loading a bolt. This time Kenzi scoffed and rolled her eyes, slipping by the dumbster and hiding behind a few piled bags, her fingers flexing over the hilt. Glenn sprinted past her, running into the street towards the guns.

A teenager approached then, causing Daryl to point his loaded crossbow right in his face. "Whoa, don't shoot me!" the teenager, Miguel, pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for my brother." Daryl answered, his stance not wavering. "He's hurt real bad. You seen him?"

Miguel started yelling in Spanish, prompting Kenzi to draw her sword and stand tall, scanning the area for incoming walkers. She carefully walked up to the fence, looking both ways. Miguel's screams alerted two more of his friends and they were heading towards Daryl and Kenzi.

"Дерьмо![1]" Kenzi cursed. "Daryl, we got company." She backed up and punched the first guy that came into the alley square in the face.

A fight broke out between them, Kenzi fighting the one named Felipe while Daryl fought against Jorge. In the midst of her fight, Kenzi's sword was knocked from her hands, the metal clanking on the ground and her scabbard was knocked loose from her belt. Glenn skidded to a halt by the fence when he saw the fight going on.

"Glenn get outta here!" Kenzi yelled, kicking Felipe in the knees, cutting him off from Glenn.

Jorge noticed the gun bag on Glenn's back, "That's the bag, vato. Take it!" he yelled, while shoving Daryl into the dumpster.

Kenzi jumped off the brick wall and distracted both Jorge and Felipe while Glenn slipped past them to help Daryl. Kenzi knocked Jorge into the fence and Felipe got behind her, holding her in a chokehold, "Отстань от меня! Отстань от меня![2]" she grunted, knocking her head back into Felipe's face. A second later, an arrow landed right in Felipe's ass, making him yell and release his hold on Kenzi.

A car sped up to the fence and jolted to a stop. Jorge grabbed Kenzi by the hair, dragging her to the car. "Daryl!" she yelled, struggling against her captors.

Shaking off the last punch Felipe threw at him in retaliation for the arrow in his rear end, Daryl saw Kenzi being tossed into the backseat of the getaway car. "Hey!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and running after them. He gripped the chain link fence, "Come back here, you sumbitches!" he pulled the gate closed when walkers started coming their way.

Glenn stood wide-eyed, catching his breath. Rick and T-Dog rejoined them. "What happened, we heard yelling." Rick asked.

"That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends." Daryl panted, his face dripping sweat. "They took Kenzi." he picked up the scabbard belt and sheathed the sword, gripping it in his other hand.

* * *

The getaway car pulled up to an old abandoned factory, the driver cutting the engine. Jorge and Felipe each held one of Kenzi's arms as they shoved her along. Inside the garage, the apparent gang leader, Guillermo, was waiting for them.

"Where're the guns?" he asked.

"Someone else took them." Jorge answered. "They're friends of this girl." he pushed Kenzi ahead, the girl falling to her knees.

Guillermo stepped forward, looking down at the Russian girl. He knelt down eye level, "And who are you?"

Kenzi's icy blue eyes were fixed in a glare, "Отвали я извиняюсь задницу уколом.[3]" she said, spitting in his face.

* * *

 **A/N** : Translations

[1] "Дерьмо."= "Shit."

[2] "Отстань от меня."= "Get off me."

[3] "Отвали я извиняюсь задницу уколом"= "Piss off ya sorry ass prick."


	7. Rescued

**Rescued**

* * *

THE GROUP HELD MIGUEL at the old office building, interrogating him about his friends that took one of their own. "What the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked, trying to get the facts straight.

"I told you, this little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us." Daryl repeated.

"You're the one who jumped me, _puto_." Miguel corrected. "Screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault."

"Well they took Kenzi." Daryl added, making Glenn flinch and clutch the sheathed sword that belonged to their friend. "They could've taken Merle too."

"Merle?" Miguel repeated. "What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle."

Daryl went to punch him but Rick shoved him back. He dug through Glenn's backpack, pulling out the cloth that held Merle's severed hand. "Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" he threatened, dropping the hand on Miguel's lap. The teen jumped in fear, bracing himself against the wall. Daryl held him by the front of his shirt, "I'll start with the feet this time."

Again, Rick yanked Daryl off of the clearly frightened teenager, Rick knelt in front of him, "The men you were with took our girl." he spoke calmly. "All we want to do is talk to them. See if we can work something out."

* * *

One of the Vatos gang lookouts alerted Guillermo that two men were approaching the building with Miguel.

"What do they look like?" Kenzi asked, leaning against a metal table.

"One looks like a cop." the lookout answered. "The other's some hick with a crossbow."

"Rick and Daryl." Kenzi sighed, her lips curling into a smile. Guillermo sounded a few orders in Spanish, two guys grabbing each of Kenzi's arms. "Hey, what the hell?" she protested, struggling against the gang members as they bound her wrists in front of her.

"Sorry _senorita_ , nothing personal." Guillermo apologized. "Nothing personal." He gave a whistle and the two guys dragged Kenzi away, gagging her with a red bandanna and placing a bag over her head.

When the bag was removed, Kenzi's eyes widened for a split second. She took in everything, realizing she was on the edge of the building's roof. Rick and Daryl looked up at her, seeing her ponytail was loose and her hands bound. On the adjacent roof, T-Dog and Glenn saw Kenzi through the scopes of their rifles, Glenn white knuckling his weapon at the sight of his best friend in immanent danger.

"I see two options." Guillermo stated, getting Rick's attention. Daryl, however, still had his eyes on Kenzi. "You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood." The gang leader tilted his head and the two gang members on the roof yanked Kenzi from view.

* * *

The boys went back to the office, Rick opening the gun bag and began loading up. "You think that _vato_ across the way is just gonna hand her over?" T-Dog asked.

"You calling G a liar?" Miguel challenged.

"Are you a part of this?" Daryl snapped, slapping the kid upside the head. "You wanna hold onto your teeth?"

Glenn sighed, looking right at Rick. "Do you trust Guillermo's word?" he asked.

"Kenzi's one of us." Rick reminded. "And if it were any of us where she is, I think she'd try and get us back."

Glenn and T-Dog nodded in agreement. Daryl looked away, running his hands over his hair, "So you're just gonna hand the guns over?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that." Rick corrected, loading up a shotgun. He glanced between the three, "There's nothing keeping you here, you should get out, head back to camp."

"And tell your family what?" T asked, folding his hands behind his head.

Glenn sighed and grabbed a shotgun, loading it up. "You're right, if it was one of us, Kenzi would fight." he agreed, glancing at Rick. T-Dog and Daryl each grabbed a gun and started loading.

"Come on, this is nuts." Miguel spoke up, only to be pushed back against the wall by Daryl, using the sheathed sword that belonged to Kenzi. He buckled it across his chest along with his crossbow.

* * *

The boys showed up locked and loaded, their hostage bound and gagged similar to how they last saw Kenzi. Likewise, Guillermo and his gang also had their weapons ready to fire. "I see my guns but they're not all in the bag." the gang leader noted.

"That's because they're not yours." Rick replied. "I thought I mentioned that."

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, _ese_." Felipe voted. "All right? Unload on their asses."

Guillermo held his hand up to silence him, meeting Rick's stare. "I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." he stated.

"No, I'm pretty clear." Rick pulled out a small knife and cut Miguel's restraints, pushing him forward to his people. "You have your man. Now, we want our girl."

"I'm gonna chop up your girl." Guillermo threatened. "I'm gonna feed her to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale." with each threat he took a step closer, "I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?"

"No, my hearing's fine." Rick rebuked. "You said come locked and loaded." Everyone cocked their shotguns. "Okay then, we're here."

Before a shot from either side could be fired, an old woman in a nightgown came shuffling into the middle of the standoff. She grabbed the sleeve of Felipe's shirt, asking for help regarding someone known as 'Mr. Gilbert'. Seeing Rick in sheriff's uniform, she begged him not to take her grandson.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson." Rick explained calmly.

"Then what do you want him for?" Abuela asked.

Rick took a moment to come up with an answer, "He's helping us find a missing person. She's a young girl, average height, black hair. Name's Mackenzie."

"The sweet Russian girl?" Abuela questioned. The four boys glanced among themselves, Rick nodding in confirmation. "She's with Mr. Gilbert." she informed. "Come. Come, I show you." she offered, taking Rick's hand.

Guillermo sighed, "Let 'em pass." he ordered, the gang members standing down as Abuela led them around back to a nursing home.

* * *

Inside the auditorium, a group of the elderly and Kenzi, stood around Mr. Gilbert, keeping him calm while Felipe helped with his asthma medication. "Kenzi." Glenn sighed upon seeing his friend, running to hug her.

Kenzi returned the hug, smiling. "Hey." she whispered, smiling.

"We thought you were being eaten by dogs." T-Dog groaned, embracing Kenzi next.

Kenzi snickered and shook her head. "Please, they're more scared of me." she threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to three teacup chihuahuas in a large dog bed. The middle one let out a yap, Kenzi shot it a glare over her shoulder and it coward down. She glanced at Daryl, who hung back from the large group.

"You okay?" he asked, not meeting her eyes directly.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." she gave him a warm smile. Without a word, Daryl returned her weapon and patted her shoulder. "Thanks." she buckled the sword around her waist, giving Rick a smile.

Rick pulled Guillermo aside for a private chat while Kenzi explained to T, Glenn, and Daryl about the real situation. "Apparently, once shit started hitting the fan, the staff took off, leaving everyone here to die." she shrugged her shoulders. "A bunch of heartless bastards if you ask me."

"So why kidnap you?" Glenn asked.

"Leverage for the guns." Kenzi answered. "They've had to fend off people who want to loot this place for food and medical supplies. I tried to tell him that most of ya'll aren't violent." she shot a glance at Daryl, knowing that he's the exception to that statement. "Guillermo just told me to stay here until an agreement was settled." They all glanced at Rick and Guillermo, neither man standing down.

"I don't see them agreeing on anything." T-Dog pointed out.

Kenzi sighed. "I've got an idea, but I don't think ya'll are gonna like it." she looked between the three guys. She turned on her heels and approached the two leaders. "Is there someplace private we could talk?"

Guillermo led them to a room across from the auditorium, sitting on the armrest of a recliner. Kenzi stood between Rick and Daryl, her hands on her hips, "Look, we obviously got off on the wrong foot." she stated. "But, I think there's a compromise we can reach." she looked from the gang leader to the sheriff.

"Speak your peace girl." Guillermo urged.

"We give you some guns and ammunition-" Kenzi started, holding her hand up to halt the protests from her companions. "and in return, you give us some food and medical supplies. Sound fair?" she arched an eyebrow.

Guillermo spent a few minutes mulling it over, and agreed. While he went to grab some rations for them, Rick took out a few shotguns and handguns, along with the ammo for each. Once the trade was finalized, the five left the nursing home, heading for the train tracks where they left their ride.

* * *

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Glenn joked.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick chuckled.

"Hey, it looks good on ya sheriff." Kenzi giggled, nudging Rick's arm.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl pointed out.

"Not nearly half." Rick corrected.

"Besides, it was a good idea." T-Dog added. "Trading a few guns and ammo for food and medicine. Nice job Kenz."

"Thanks T." the little Russian winked.

"For what though?" Daryl scoffed. "Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"Way to look on the positive side Daryl." Kenzi stated, looking up at the taller redneck.

"Oh my God." Glenn gasped when he noticed the empty space on the train tracks.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl questioned.

"We left it right there." Kenzi reminded.

"Who would take it?" T pondered.

"Merle." Rick stated without a second thought.

Everyone exchanged glances, knowing how pissed the older Dixon was for being left behind. "He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Daryl noted. "We'd better get movin." After they passed through the hole in the fence, they took off out of the city and made their way back to camp.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the five were racing up the mountain. They stopped in their tracks when they heard screams and gunfire mixing together. "That's comin' from camp." Daryl noted, looking at the others.

Kenzi was hunched low, her hand resting on the back of Daryl's right shoulder. "Screams and gunfire could only mean one thing." she added, her blue eyes wide with relative fear. She reached into her waistband and clicked the safety off her gun.

"Let's move." Rick ordered, taking point. Daryl followed with a shotgun raised, Kenzi hugged his heels with Glenn right at her side and T-Dog brought up the rear.

The five broke through the treeline, firing shots at the walkers attacking the campsite. Kenzi stood right next to Daryl as she fired off her rounds, her eyes narrowed and focused. When her magazine ran out, she grabbed the spare and quickly reloaded, covering Daryl as he tossed the empty shotgun aside and loaded a bolt into his crossbow.

Once the gunfire ceased, everyone stood motionless. Kenzi looked around, her eyes wide and her hand shaking. What snapped her out of her daze was a pair of arms latching around her waist. Looking down, she saw Sophia burying her face in Kenzi's stomach, the older girl wrapped one arm around her while the other held Carol's arm. There were dozens of dead bodies all over the campsite, both humans and walkers, and the remaining survivors looked upon the carnage in shock.


	8. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER THE MASSACRE everyone was busy taking car of their own dead so they wouldn't come back as walkers. Kenzi pulled her hair into the highest ponytail she could manage, the end reaching the top of her shoulder blades. She was still in her clothes from the previous day; light colored skinny jeans with small holes in the knees, a black tank-top with her magenta flannel tied around her waist, her black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. She twirled her katana once around, the tip of the blade over the forehead of one of the fallen survivors, " _Pokoysya s mirom_.[1]" she muttered, jamming her sword into the head of the dead survivor. With a shuddering breath, Kenzi closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the hilt of her sword.

Kenzi wiped the sweat from her forehead, taking a seat on a boulder for a quick rest. She looked towards the RV, seeing Andrea cradle the body of her dead sister, Amy. Tears threatened to spill over as she remembered when she first met the sisters, how her and Amy formed a good friendship being around the same age with Amy only a few years older. Kenzi tore her eyes away, blinking back the tears. "Andrea still won't move?" she sniffled, looking at her feet.

"Won't even talk to us." Lori replied from across her. "She's been there all night."

"What do we do?" Kenzi asked, her ponytail draped over her shoulder. She picked the dirt from under her fingernails, biting her lip.

"Can't just leave Amy like that." Shane noted. "We need to deal with it. Same as the others."

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick volunteered, walking towards Andrea. Everyone watched as he tried to talk to the grieving blonde, only for her to pull her gun on Rick. He backed away, leaving Andrea to her grieving.

Kenzi shook her head, resting her knuckles against her forehead, tapping her foot on the ground. "I can't even imagine what she must be going through." she muttered. "But, she needs to let us help."

"What's going on?" T-Dog asked, him and Daryl joining te rest.

"Andrea's still grieving." Shane answered. "She won't let us take car of Amy."

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us?" Daryl questioned. "The dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked, turning to Daryl.

"Take the shot." Daryl answered bluntly. "Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No." Lori interjected. "For God's sakes, let her be."

Daryl scoffed, slinging the bloddied pickaxe over his shoulder. Kenzi got to her feet, reaching out to grab his arm. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Daryl yanked his arm free, going back to clearing the bodies from the camp. Kenzi sighed, running her hands over her ponytail, shaking off the excess sweat. She grabbed her sword, cleaning the brain matter off the blade.

She blocked off everything around her for a few minutes, until Jaqui yelling "A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." snapped her out of her slight daze. Everyone's heads whipped in Jim's direction. "I'm okay." he assured, holding his hands up. "I'm okay."

"Show it to us." Daryl ordered, gripping the pickaxe.

As everyone slowly advanced, Jim took a step back. "Easy, Jim." Shane eased. Feeling threatened, Jim grabbed a shovel and held it to defend himself. T-Dog came up from behind him and Daryl lifted up his shirt, revealing a single bite mark on the side of his abdomen.

Jim sat off alone by the RV while everyone else stood in a group, discussing about how to handle the situation. "I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daryl voted.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Kenzi asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl answered, making Kenzi actually blink in shock.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale agreed.

"Okay, are ya'll getting heat stroke or somethin'?" Kenzi scoffed, looking between the two men she stood in between.

"Jim's not a monster, or some rabid dog." Rick agreed.

"Thank you." Kenzi sighed, her hands slapping her sides.

"He's sick." Rick went on. "A sick man."

"We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Shane questioned.

"The line's pretty clear." Daryl stated. "Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"What if we can get him help?" Rick suggested. "I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure. What if it's still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane stated.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they?" Rick questioned. "I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection."

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too." Shane cut off. "Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori noted.

Shane nodded in confirmation. "It's away from the hot zone." he added. "Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

Kenzi sighed, kicking the ground, "The military were on the front lines of this thing." she reminded. "They got overrun. We've all seen that."

"The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick repeated, his voice full of desperation.

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do." Daryl scoffed, grabbing the pickaxe. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" he spun on his heels and prepared a swing.

Kenzi ran over and grabbed his arm with both of her hands, and Rick clicked the safety off his gun, aiming it at Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living." the former sheriff stated.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl snapped back.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this." Shane said, standing next to Rick, "You put it down."

Kenzi kept one gloved hand on Daryl's wrist while the other moved to rest of his clenched fist. "Put it down." she urged in a soft voice, her eyes meeting Daryl's. She lowered his arm, never breaking eye contact until the ax hit the ground. Kenzi's lips curled into a small smile, "Come on. Sit in the shade, get some water, cool off." she led him away towards a shaded area opposite the RV, earning wide-eyed stares from the rest of the camp survivors.

After sitting with Daryl for a few minutes, making sure he was cooled off and thinking rationally, Kenzi left him alone, patting his knee as she stood up. Brandshing her sword, she twirled the blade, standing over the body of Ed Peletier, Carol's abusive husband. Kenzi held her sword high, ready to plunge it into Ed's skull, only to be halted by Carol. "I'll do it." she offered, taking the sword from Kenzi. "He's my husband."

Kenzi nodded, stepping back. She watched as Carol repeatedly stabbed Ed's skull, letting out all the years of pent up anger from his abuse, finally getting closure. Kenzi cringed with every swing, listening to Carol's light sobs. After about five swings, Carol returned the sword and walked off. Kenzi took one last look at Ed's mangled body before walking off to clean her sword. After, she helped Daryl load the bodies of the fellow survivors into the bed of his pickup truck, not caring that blood and brain matter was staining her jeans.

Without another word, she climbed into the passenger seat, propped her elbow by the window and rested her head on her knuckles. "What's your deal?" Daryl asked her.

She looked over at him, "Face it man, you could use a friend." she answered. "Everbody needs somebody."

Daryl scoffed and started the truck, driving up the mountain where Rick and Shane were digging graves for the fallen.

* * *

The rest of the group, spare Jim who was resting in the RV, followed the truck up the mountain. "I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies." Daryl voiced, meeting Kenzi at the bed of the truck. "It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?"

"At first." Shane agreed, leaning against the shovel.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional-" Daryl started.

"Again he's Korean." Kenzi corrected, folding her arms across her chest.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "-says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell's in charge here. What the rules are."

"There are no rules." Rick responded.

"Well, that's the problem." Lori spoke up, the rest of the camp's survivors standing off to the side. "We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do."

One by one, the bodies were buried, the last being Amy. After the funeral servies, everyone descended down the mountain. Rick and his family were at the rear of the group, Lori still on the fence about the C.D.C. Rick asked Carl to let him talk to Lori alone for a moment, to which the little boy agreed. He jogged down the trail and took Kenzi's right hand.

"It's gonna be okay buddy." Kenzi assured, squeezing his hand. She gave him and Sophia, who was holding her left hand, a reassuring smile. The two kids returned the smile and continued down the trail with the older girl.

* * *

The camp was silent, everyone off doing their own thing. Rick, Shane, and Dale sweapt the woods to make sure no more walkers were lurking around. Once they got back, everyone sat around the large fire pit. Kenzi leaned back in a seat chair that was taken from an old car, her legs crossed and her elbow propped on her knee. Glenn was in a lawn chair beside her and Daryl stood behind, everyone turning their attention to Shane.

"I've been, uh I've been thinking about Rick's plan." he announced. "Now look, there are no-" Shane took a deep breath and exhaled. "There are no guarantees either way, I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time." he glanced to Rick. "I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

A few nodded their heads in agreement. Glenn patted Kenzi's knee, "You in?" he asked.

Kenzi smiled and patted the top of his and nodded, "I'm in." she agreed, standing up. She retired to her tent and started packing up her belongings, only leaving out a change of clothes for the morning and her sheathed sword.

* * *

 **A/N** : Translations

[1] " _Pokoysya s mirom_."= "May you rest in peace."


	9. City of the Dead

**City of the Dead**

* * *

AS DAWN BROKE over the mountains, the Atlanta survivors were packing up their gear. Kenzi was dressed in a black lace, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and her trademark knee high boots, her jet black hair pulled into a halfback ponytail with a purple colored extension braided down the center. With her sword on her hip and a gun in her holster, Kenzi swung her backpack over her shoulder, making her way to Daryl's pickup.

"You with us?" she questioned, tapping her fingers on her backpack strap.

The young redneck buckled down his brother's motorcycle in the bed of his truck, glancing at the younger girl out of the corner of his stormy blue eyes. "Got nothin' else." he muttered.

Kenzi walked up to him and placed her hand over his, "You're wrong." she contradicted. "You've got us." she glanced out to the rest of the survivors. "We all need to stick together, especially going back into that city." She squeezed his hand before strutting around to the passenger side of the truck and set her backpack on the floorboards.

The two joined the rest of the group as they huddled around Shane, who was giving instructions on how they were going to contact eachother within the caravan. "Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel forty. Let's keep the chatter down, okay?" he instructed, glancing at every single one of the remaining survivors. "Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

Morales cleared his throat, "We're, uh-We're we're not going." he announced, making everyone look in their direction.

"We have family in Birmingham." Miranda added. "We want to be with our people."

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane reminded.

"We'll take the chance." Morales stated. "I got to do what's best for my family."

It was a tearful goodbye. Lori and Carol each hugged Miranda, while Sophia and Carl hugged the kids. Eliza gave her doll to Sophia as a token of lasting friendship. Her and Louis threw themselves into Kenzi's arms, who knelt down to be eye level as she said her goodbyes. By coincidence, Louis was wearing his 'Captain America' t-shirt and Eliza was wearing the sparkling sandals, both were the gifts that Kenzi brought back from her last run into Atlanta. "Stay strong okay." she told the two. "Don't let the fear control you. Face it." they nodded in understanding. "Good, now give auntie Kenzi one more hug."

After kissing both children on the forehead, she hugged Miranda, then finally Morales. "You're a brave girl Kenzi." he complimented. "Don't ever lose that."

"Not a chance." Kenzi agreed, smiling. "Take care man." she stepped back, standing in between Carol and Lori as the rest of the group watched Morales and his family drive away.

"Let's go!" Shane announced. "Let's move out."

* * *

Everyone broke away into smaller groups and hopped in their respective vehicles. Shane led the caravan from his Jeep, followed by the Winnebago, driven by Dale, which also had Jim, Jacqui, and Glenn, Rick drove Carol's Cherokee with his family and hers, T-Dog drove a small church van with Andrea in the passenger seat, and Daryl's pickup truck brought up the rear with Kenzi beside him.

Kenzi leaned back in the seat, her elbow propped by the window and her cheek resting on her gloved hand, a pair of RayBans over her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Daryl, who had his right hand on the steering wheel while his left laid by the window.

About an hour or so on the road, the RV started smoking so the caravan came to a halt to asses the situation. Dale and Rick found the root of the problem while Shane, Daryl, T-Dog, and Kenzi stood around them, checking the surroundings while also making sure no walkers were in the area.

"I see something up ahead." Shane announced. "A gas station if we're lucky."

"Y'all." Jacqui panted, running out of the RV. "Jim. It's bad."

"How bad Jacqui?" Kenzi asked, her hair blowing in the wind.

"I don't think he can take anymore." the African-American woman answered.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort?" Shane asked. "I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back."

"Yeah, I'll come along too and back you up." T-Dog added.

The two climbed into Shane's Jeep. "Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back."

Kenzi mock saluted him, "Righto offica." she chuckled. Shane rolled his eyes as the engine revved, peeling pavement as he took off. Rick followed Jacqui into the RV.

After a few minutes, Shane and T-Dog returned with something that could hopefully tie the RV together until they reached the CDC building in the city. Rick and Jacqui exited the RV with solemn expressions, Rick explaining that Jim wanted to be left where they were since the pain was becoming too much.

"It's what he says he wants." Rick sighed.

"And he's lucid?" Carol questioned.

"He seems to be. I would say yes." Rick answered.

Dale sighed. "Back in the camp, when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood." he reiterated. "I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants, and I think we have an answer."

"We just leave him here? We take off?" Shane threw out. "Man, I'm not sure I could live with that."

"It's not your call." Lori pointed out. "Either one of you."

After a few more seconds of deliberation, Rick and Shane helped Jim out of the RV and leaned him against a large tree. Another tearful goodbye and everyone returned to their vehicles and the caravan continued on.

Kenzi wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sniffling. Daryl slammed the driver's door shut, white-knuckling the steering wheel. He heard Kenzi sniffle beside him and looked at her, "You cryin'?"

"No." Kenzi retorted, looking away to wipe her eyes. "Some dirt blew in my eye." a half chuckle escaped her lips as she collected herself.

Daryl patted the girl's shoulder, making her turn back to look at him. "If this is what he wants, then there ain't notin' we can do." He tried to sound sympathetic, after all, comforting others was not one of Daryl's strong points.

"So what?" Kenzi slapped her knees. "We just leave him? Let him become a walker?" Daryl nodded. "It doesn't feel right." Kenzi sighed.

Daryl reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kenzi didn't think, she scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder, tucking her feet behind her. They stayed that way for a good few minutes while Dale repaired the RV and got it moving again. When the caravan started up, Kenzi slid back to her seat, laying her head on the window, RayBans concealing the emotions reflected in her piercing blue eyes.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when all the vehicles came to a halt, parking by the curb just outside the CDC. The group huddled together, weapons ready, keeping a lookout for walkers in the area. Dead bodies were scattered all over the property, and it looked deserted. Kenzi stood in the middle of the group, staying near the children. Her shoulders sunk at the sight of their last hope, if it was gone where else could they go?

The buildings windows and doors were closed with steel shutters. Seeing this, everyone was starting to panic. It worsened when Daryl alerted them to a walker coming in their direction. Those with guns cocked them and stood ready to aim.

Daryl fired an arrow from his crossbow and struck the walker dead center in the forehead "You led us into a graveyard!" he yelled, glaring in Rick's direction.

Kenzi held her arm out, grabbing his arm, "He made a call." she reminded in a harsh, low voice.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl was fuming by this point.

Kenzi's grip tightened, "It was a fifty-fifty shot. We all knew that."

The groups voices started overlapping as the panic set in when the sun sank below the horizon, everyone knowing that they stood no chance in the city of the dead after dark.

"Fort Benning." Shane reminded, looking to his best friend. "Rick it's still an option."

"On what?" Andrea questioned. "No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles."

"A hundred twenty-five." Glenn corrected. "I checked the map."

"Forget Fort Benning." Lori snapped. "We need answers tonight, now."

"We'll think of something." Rick assured, being the only one in the group to keep calm.

"Come on, let's go." Shane voted, ushering the group back towards the vehicles. "Let's get out of here. Everybody back to the cars."

Everyone else was turning to leave, but Rick stayed put. He caught sight of the security camera's movement and slammed his fists against the metal shutters, screaming, "If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" The group's voices overlapped as they yelled at Rick, saying that there is nobody there, followed by scared cries from the children. More walkers were appearing. Shane dragged Rick away as he continued to scream, "You're killing us!"

Suddenly the shutters opened, drowning the survivors in light. They all turned to the open doors and carefully entered the buildings main lobby. The sound of two shotguns cocking caught their attention, putting a few of the group on edge. At the sound of the cocking gun, Kenzi raised her shotgun, finger on the trigger. Her eyes locked with one of the two figures at the top of the lobby stairs, and the young girl lowered her weapon, her blue eyes widening, and her lips curling into a smile.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, almost done with season one ya'll. Hope you've enjoyed so far. I'd like to thank _**WitchLove**_ and _**DemonGirl123**_ for the reviews. Now the next chapter will debut another character from _Lost Girl._


	10. An Old Friend

**An Old Friend...**

* * *

AT THE TOP OF the lobby stairs, Lauren Lewis stood frozen in shock. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the familiar black-haired girl enter the CDC. She was the last person Lauren expected to walk through those doors. When the girl's blue eyes locked on Lauren, both of them immediately lowered their shotguns. "Kenzi?" Lauren muttered, her eyes never leaving the black haired girl just a few feet away from her.

"Lauren?" the name escaped Kenzi's lips in a barely audible whisper. The shotgun felt heavy in her hands, and she kept blinking to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or something. The woman who resembled her old doctor friend was moving closer to her, taking the steps two at a time. Before Kenzi could comprehend that her own legs were moving, she was pulled into an embrace. Kenzi hugged Lauren back, closing her eyes and sighing in relief.

The two pulled back, both smiling at the small reunion. Lauren brushed Kenzi's hair behind her ear, her hands cupping the young girl's face. The doctor's eyes were welling with tears as she checked over Kenzi, taking note of the absence of makeup that she always wore, that her form was skinnier than it was the last time she saw her, and that her once fair skin now had a slight tan to it. Lauren pulled Kenzi close again, laying her cheek on top of her head, rubbing the younger girl's shoulder.

"Anybody infected?" the second doctor, Edwin Jenner, asked, getting everyone's attention.

Rick stepped forward, "One of our group was." he answered, the rest of his group focused on him. "He didn't make it."

Jenner approached Rick, standing on the first step in the lobby entrance. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Rick took another step forward, exhaling. "A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days." Jenner muttered, earning an agreeing nod from Rick. Jenner exchanged a glance with Lauren before looking out at the group of survivors in the lobby, "You all submit to a blood test." he informed. "That's the price of admission."

Kenzi leaned into Lauren, resting her head on her shoulder, but her eyes never left Rick, who agreed to the terms. The men of the group ran out to the vehicles and grabbed everyone's bags, rushing back into the building just as quickly. Daryl handed Kenzi her backpack, their hands brushing against one another's during the exchange. "Thanks." she gave him a smile as she slung the strap over her shoulder, he returned it with a small nod before following the group up the stairs.

Everyone piled into one elevator, packed together. Kenzi leaned against the right side, standing between Lauren and Daryl, her shotgun held by her side. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl questioned, his eyes focused on the two shotguns held by Edwin and Lauren. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Lauren let out a chuckle, "There were plenty left lying around." she answered. "We familiarized ourselves, just in case."

This time Kenzi chuckled, "Nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor." she glanced at her old friend.

The elevators stopped and Edwin and Lauren led the group down a hallway that was a bit narrow, making a couple members of the group uncomfortable. The group walked down a steel ramp that led into a large laboratory with about a dozen computers and a large screen on the back wall. The lights came on, blinding everyone for a short moment.

"Where is everybody?" Kenzi asked, her eyes adjusted to the lighting. She looked to Lauren for her answer, "The other doctors and the staff?"

"We're it." Lauren answered, leaning against one of the computer monitors. "It's just me and Edwin here." she glanced back at her colleague. "We're all that's left."

The group split up into two smaller ones to have their blood taken by Lauren and Jenner. Kenzi sat opposite Lauren with her left arm outstretched, her sleeve rolled up past her elbow, Lauren inserted a needle into the visible vein, drawing blood which earned a small wince from the younger girl. "Just like old times, huh Kenzi?" Lauren chuckled, meeting her friend's eyes.

"Oh yeah, right." Kenzi sarcastically replied, her lips curling into a smile. Lauren placed a small gauze pad over the insertion site and wrapped a small layer of ace wrap over it. Kenzi took Lauren's hand and gave it a small squeeze before she stood up, bracing herself on the side of the table, "Whoa, dizzy spell." she shook her head, sluggishly moving to take the next chair over so she could provide some support for Sophia and Carl, who were the next two in line to get blood drawn.

* * *

After everyone was drawn from, Jenner took the samples to the lab while Lauren led them to the cafeteria for a much needed meal, complete with wine and liquor, and much to Kenzi's delight, vodka. Jenner returned from the lab and sat at the end of the bar, observing the group.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner." Dale informed as he poured a glass, giving the two young children a smile. "Same goes for France."

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori stated.

"What's it gonna hurt?" Rick questioned, looking over at his wife. "Come on."

"Yeah, Lori." Kenzi agreed from her place on top of the box freezer. Her legs were crossed and she took a large swig from the vodka bottle. "One sip ain't gonna kill him."

Lori finally gave in and let Carl have a sip from her glass. The moment after he swallowed, his face contorted in disgust, and everyone started laughing.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane suggested.

At the end of the table, Glenn was starting to get a little tipsy and went to set the wine bottle down, "Not you, Glenn." Daryl warned. "Keep drinking, little man, I want to see how red your face can get."

Kenzi nearly choked on her last swig of vodka and was the first to burst out laughing. She gently kicked Daryl's behind with the toes of her boots, his name a slur on her lips.

"Gettin' a little tipsy there K?" T-Dog chuckled.

"Not on yer life." Kenzi chuckled with a southern accent. "I have a very decent tolerance for a girl my size, thank ya very much." she took another swig, tilting her head back. When she sat the bottle beside her, it was half-empty.

"Mackenzie, how long have you been drinking?" Dale asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Kenzi tapped her nails on the side of the bottle, sitting up straight. "Since I was thirteen Grandpappy Dale." she answered honestly, grinning like a school girl, her cheeks red from her alcohol intake.

In the chair to her left, Lauren rolled her eyes, "Glad to see you haven't changed Kenzi." she patted the girl's leg. "Still the same as I remember."

"I just got a better southern drawl now." Kenzi giggled, taking another large swig from the bottle.

Rick stood up and cleared his throat, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our hosts properly." he noted, raising his glass of wine.

"They are more than just our host." T-Dog added.

"Hear hear!" Glenn and Dale cheered.

"Here's to you, docs." Rick toasted to Edwin and Lauren.

"Booyah!" Daryl yelled, raising an entire liquor bottle.

"Booyah!" Kenzi echoed, raising her vodka bottle. She clinked it with Daryl's and they both took a swig. She looked over at Lauren and smiled, tipping her head and clinking her bottle with Lauren's glass, both girls taking a drink.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here?" Shane asked, everyone falling silent. "All the the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane." Rick reminded, looking at his friend across from him. "Don't need to do this now."

"This is why we're here, right?" Shane questioned. "This was your move. We were supposed to find all the answers. Instead we found them, just two. Why?"

Lauren set her wine on the bar beside her, folding her hands in her lap. Edwin sighed, "Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families." he informed. "And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane looked between the two doctors.

Kenzi looked to Lauren, who bit her lip. "No." she stated. "Many couldn't face walking out the door, so they opted out." she took a shuddering breath. "There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

Kenzi reached down and took her friend's hand, squeezing it gently. Lauren squeezed back, smiling up at her. "Neither one of you left." Andrea noted. "Why?"

"We just kept working." Edwin answered for both him and Lauren. "Hoping to do some good."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin the mood Shane." she scoffed, taking another drink of vodka. The comment earned her a glare from the officer in question.

After the meal, Lauren led the survivors to a corridor where they could stay for the night. "Most of the facility is powered down, including housing." she informed. "So you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." she pointed down the hallway, "There's a rec room down that way that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Same applies if you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" Glenn repeated. Lauren nodded.

* * *

Kenzi followed Lauren, who said she was more than welcome to bunk with her for the night, which would give the girls time to catch up. But first thing, she went straight for the shower.

The warm water streamed down and Kenzi sighed, her body visibly relaxing against the back wall. She grabbed the body wash and lathered it all over herself, washing away the dirt that had collected on her skin. Kenzi looked down, taking notice of the tan lines that have started to form. She lathered berry scented shampoo and conditioner, running her fingers through her hair that had definitely grown over the months, rinsing it out, inhaling the sweet scent.

Kenzi stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black and red flannel shorts and a grey tank top with a cat face on it, towel drying her hair. She plopped down on the cot Lauren had made up for her. "Damn, that felt so good." Kenzi sighed.

"Glad to hear it." Lauren replied from the couch. She marked her place in the book she was reading and moved to sit next to Kenzi, "Now, tell me, how'd you end up with those others?" she asked, "I thought you were in Spain."

Kenzi bit her lip, tossing her towl over on a chair. "That was the plan." she nodded, "My connecting flight was through Atlanta, but all flights were grounded by the time I arrived here, something about something, they didn't tell us much. It was quiet for a week, then the walkers tore the fences down and all hell broke loose." Kenzi swallowed. "I shoved what I could from my suitcase into my carry on and ran like hell, taking food and water on my way out. I stole a car, found a gun, and got the hell out of the city. That night, they bombed it with Napalm, and I knew shit got real."

"Is that when you met the rest of your group?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi shook her head, "A few weeks later." she answered. "I was on my own in some cabins, but when more and more walkers showed up, I ran. I tripped and sprained my ankle, that was when Daryl found me." Kenzi pulled her legs up and criss-crossed them. "He took me back to the camp and I've been with them ever since."

Lauren smiled, "They seem like good people." she noted.

Kenzi nodded in agreement, "So," she cleared her throat, "why are you here? I mean, I'm happy to see you, but I guess I'm confused."

"Understandable." Lauren commented. She sighed, "Trick sent me here."

Kenzi's eyes widened, "Does Trick think something Fae caused this?" she asked in a low whisper. "Some under-Fae maybe is behind it?"

Lauren shrugged, "I'm still not entirely sure." she admitted. "I've been here since the viral outbreak and I don't think I'm any closer. Since all communications are down, I can't call Trick for information." Lauren ran her hands over her hair, sighing in frustration.

Kenzi placed her hand on Lauren's arm, "Okay, don't beat yourself up." she licked her lips, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Of course, after working with the Fae for a long while, I'm sure working with the staff here seemed so mundane." she chuckled, twisting her damp hair around her fingers.

"One would think." Lauren muttered.

Kenzi smiled and laid down on her side, her head a bit fuzzy from the drinking. "I'm gonna wake up with a headache tomorrow." she noted, rubbing her temples.

"Pretty sure you all will." Lauren agreed. She patted Kenzi's knee, "Get some rest Kenz, you look like you need it."

Kenzi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no joke." she sighed, pulling the blanket up to her chest. She watched as Lauren got situated on the couch, reaching for the table lamp. "Look, I know we've had our differences in the past but," Kenzi muttered, twisting the corner of her blanket. "I really am glad to see you."

Lauren smiled, "Same here Kenzi. It wasn't the same at the Dal without you." she turned off the lamp. "Goodnight."

"Night." Kenzi closed her eyes and let sleep come. She shifted to a more comfortable position, drifting off into the deepest sleep she's had since the world ended.


	11. And a Narrow Escape

**...and a Narrow Escape**

* * *

KENZI SLUGGISHLY ENTERED THE mess hall, dressed in torn jeans and an off shoulder grey sweater with a wolf and dream catcher design with her black ankle boots with studs on the heel. She took a seat opposite Lori and Carl at the table.

"Here sweetie." Lori handed Kenzi two aspirin tablets and a cup of coffee.

Kenzi managed a small smile as she popped the pills and took a gulp of her drink. "Thanks." she replied.

"Are you hungover auntie Kenzi?" Carl asked, not hiding a smile. Kenzi nodded, holding the sides of her head. "Mom said you and my dad might be."

"Well, she was right." Kenzi muttered. "But, this isn't the worst hangover I've had." she rested her elbows on the table, her knuckles against her cheeks.

"Well, maybe this will help a little bit." T-Dog walked over and set a plate of powdered scrambled eggs in front of the dark-haired girl.

Kenzi inhaled the aroma of her breakfast, " _Spasibo_ [1]T." she took a bite and smiled, enjoying the taste of food other than woodland creature meat.

"So, what does a hangover feel like?" Sophia asked Kenzi, taking a seat next to the girl she saw like an older sister.

"Like a demonic pixie is using your skull for a Rock-N-Roll drum solo." Kenzi answered, meeting the young girl's eyes.

Daryl chuckled, grabbing a plate of eggs from T-Dog. "Shouldn't have drank so much then."

Kenzi shot him a glare, pointing her fork in the redneck's direction. "I blame you Dixon." she stated, flipping her hair off her shoulder. Seeing him shake his head and dig into his breakfast, Kenzi rolled her eyes, "And how are you not hungover?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders in response.

Glenn pulled out the chair next to Kenzi, laying his head down on the table, groaning. Kenzi pushed her plate in his direction, half of the eggs eaten. "Eat." she ordered.

Glenn looked over at Kenzi and managed a half smile, taking the offered food. "Do me a favor Kenz." he mumbled, taking a small bite. "Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again."

Kenzi nodded, letting a chuckle escape her small grin, "You got it buddy." she lightly jabbed his shoulder, earning another groan from the Korean. "Although, you shouldn't have let Daryl talk you into drinking past your limit last night."

"Bite me Kenzi!" Daryl shot from behind the bar.

Kenzi whipped her head in his direction, "Don't tempt me Dixon!" she snapped back with a small grin. Sophia giggled from beside Kenzi, eating the eggs her mother set in front of her.

Carl laughed as well, holding his fist out across the table, "Yeah, you don't take no BS from anybody."

"Damn straight lil buddy." Kenzi bumped his fist, brushing her shoulders off. Lori cracked a smile and shook her head, sipping her coffee.

The rest of the group slowly piled into the cafeteria, Shane being the last one. "The hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked, pointing to the scratches on Shane's neck.

Shane shrugged, grabbing a cup of warm coffee. "I must have done it in my sleep."

"Never seen you do that before." Rick noted, popping an aspirin.

"Me neither." Shane sat down, casting a glance at Lori. "Not like me at all."

Lauren and Jenner walked in, greeting everyone and grabbed themselves a plate of breakfast.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, the two doctors led the group to the control center. Jenner turned on one of the computers, "Give me playback of TS-Nineteen."

"Playback of TS-Nineteen." the computer voice repeated. The lights dimmed and a larger screen switched on.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this." Lauren whispered to Kenzi. The two women leaned against a middle row of computers, standing on the far right of the group. "Very few."

Images appeared on the screen that resembled MRI scans. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked, him and Sophia stand at the front of the group.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner informed. "Take us in for E.I.V."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lauren, who was flipping through a file. "Enhanced Internal View." Lauren clarified, the file opened to scans similar to the ones shown on the screen.

A 3-D model appeared on the full screen, the brain itself lighting up. The model delved deeper into the brain stem, the lights getting brighter. "What are those lights?" Kenzi asked Lauren, her hands in her back pockets.

"It's a person's life experiences." Lauren answered. "Memories. Everything." Carl and Sophia looked to her for more information. A smile spread across Lauren's face, "See, somewhere in all that organic wiring-" she motioned to the lights on screen. "-all those ripples of light, is you." she elaborated. "The thing that makes you unique." Lauren tapped Kenzi's nose, knowing she was the most unique person she ever met. "And human."

"What are those lights called?" Sophia wondered.

Lauren smiled down at the young girl, "Those are synapses." she answered. "Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death?" Rick repeated. "That's what this is, a vigil?"

"Yes, or rather the playback of the vigil." Jenner confirmed.

"This person died?" Andrea struggled to even speak out loud, running her palms down her jeans. "Who?"

"Test subject nineteen." Jenner answered. "Someone who was bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process." he swallowed, "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

The model scanned forward, the brain stem area completely black. Kenzi folded her arms across her chest, watching as the black spread throughout the whole brain, "Woah." she muttered.

"What is that?" Glenn asked aloud, his jaw slack.

Lauren flipped through a couple more pages, notes sprawled in red and blue ink on the open page. "It invades the brain like meningitis." she answered, earning a confused look from Kenzi. "The infectious agent transmitted from the bite." she clarified.

"The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs." Jenner went on, the 3-D model showed the body convulsing, which stopped when the brain went completely dark. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be, gone."

Kenzi looked down at the toes of her boots, biting her lip and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, shoving her hands in her jean pockets, her elbow brushing against Daryl's. She glanced up at him, clearing her throat and moving her hand to tuck some hair behind her ear before sliding it back in her pocket.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked, looking up at her mother.

Carol nodded, laying her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Yes."

Andrea stared blankly at the screen, moisture welling in her eyes. When the tears threatened to spill over, she turned away, wiping her nose and eyes with the back of her hand. "She lost somebody two days ago." Lori told Jenner and Lauren, who were watching Andrea. "Her sister."

"I lost somebody too." Jenner sympathized with Andrea. "I know how devastating it is." he glanced over at Lauren, who nodded.

Lauren cleared her throat, "Scan to the second event." she spoke loudly.

"What's the second event, Lo?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

"Resurrection." Lauren answered, making Kenzi nod her head before turning her attention back to the screen. "The resurrection times vary wildly." Lauren continued to explain. "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of TS-Nineteen, it was two hours, one minute and seven seconds."

A small cluster of red lights appeared at the base of the brain stem. "It restarts the brain?" Lori questioned.

"No, just the brain stem." Lauren corrected, closing the file she held and set it by the computers in front of her. "Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Daryl questioned, glancing at the female doctor.

Lauren looked over at him and Kenzi, "You tell me."

"It's not like before." Kenzi noted, nodding her head towards the screen. "Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead." Jenner described. "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Once the body reanimated, a bullet was fired right through the brain, the body ceasing movement. Everyone's eyes widened at the sighed. Jenner powered down the screen and work stations, the only light coming from the ring above them. "You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." Jenner listed.

Kenzi snorted under her breath, the word 'Fae' going through her mind. "Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui spoke up.

"There is that." Jenner muttered.

"Somebody must know something." Andera spoke up. "Somebody, somewhere."

"There are others, right?" Carol asked. "Other facilities?"

"There may be some." Jenner answered. "People like me. Like Dr. Lewis."

"But you don't know?" Rick questioned. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down." Jenner elaborated. "Communications, directives all of it. We've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here." Kenzi muttered, sitting on one of the desks. "There's nothing left anywhere."

"Nothing." Andrea repeated. "That's what you're really saying, right?"

Daryl scoffed, running his hands over his hair, "Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk. Again."

"I just might join you." Kenzi agreed, watching the redneck pace back and forth. She jumped down from the desk and leaned into it, her back facing the rest of her group, her hair falling over her shoulders. Lauren rubbed her back, brushing Kenzi's hair out of her face.

"I know it's overwhelming information, Kenz." Lauren soothed.

"Are you sure that it's not Fae?" Kenzi asked in a low voice. "Like some human was infected by some UnderFae and it somehow spread?"

Lauren sighed, "I wish I could answer that, but the truth is I don't know." She wrapped her arm around Kenzi's shoulders and touched her forehead to the young girl's temple.

"Dr. Jenner." Dale spoke up. "I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock," he pointed to the large digital clock on the far wall, "it's counting down." Everyone at that point was looking at the clock, watching the seconds tick away. "What happens at zero?"

Jenner sighed. "The basement generators they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked. Jenner stayed silent. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked the A.I. that ran the systems.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." the automated female voice answered. On that very ominous note; Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn headed down to the basement to inspect the generators. Dr. Jenner retreated to his office while the rest of the group went to the rooms they were staying in.

* * *

Kenzi stood in the bathroom, applying makeup while Lauren sat on the couch. "I don't like the way Jenner clammed up back there." Kenzi admitted, coating her lips with a light shade of lip gloss.

"He hasn't been the most open colleague." Lauren agreed, twisting her hair around her fingers. "So tell me more about your group."

Kenzi applied grey eyeshadow to her left eyelid, her signature look reflected in the mirror. "Well, Dale's kinda like the grandfather figure to us all, he looks out for us." she switched to her right lid. "Shane was an officer before, so he kept order. Glenn and I went on supply runs into Atlanta for ammunition, clothes, and other necessities. Daryl went out hunting." Kenzi switched out her eyeshadow for a black eyeliner pencil. "We all divided up chores. We had a good system. It was nice." Images from the slaughter from a few days prior flashed through her mind, the mangled bodies of her fellow survivors.

"At least you were safe." Lauren pointed out. "They seem like good people."

Kenzi nodded in agreement, adding a little bit of mascara to her eyelashes. "Yeah, they are. Surprisingly, Carl and Sophia adore me." she chuckled. "Call me auntie Kenzi. Of course, I did bring them back little things from the city when Glenn and I went on runs." she shrugged her shoulders.

The young Russian overlooked herself in the mirror, smoothing her hair. With a light coat of makeup on, she started feeling like her old self; the carefree, spunky girl who ran with the Fae. Her lips curled into a smile, that is, until the lights shut off suddenly, as did the air. She stood in the bathroom doorway, "What's going on Lauren?"

Lauren's eyes widened, "Nothing good." she muttered, jumping up from the couch. Kenzi's facial expression switched to confusion, and she ran out after Lauren, grabbing her sword and buckling it as she did so.

* * *

Jenner walked down the hallway, everyone in the group asking why everything was shutting off. "Zone Five is shutting itself down." Jenner answered, the survivors following him to the main control room.

"Lauren, what the hell's going on?" Kenzi asked, her and Lauren bringing up the rear of the group following Jenner.

"I don't know Kenz." Lauren answered honestly. "The CDC has strict protocols, Trick had to call in a few favors to even get me here. I was brought in as a guest researcher, and the staff only shared a fraction of their protocols and research with me."

"That's not very comforting." Kenzi sighed, rolling her eyes. She ran her hands over her hair, sighing heavily.

The four who went to the basement returned, "Rick?" Lori called down, looking over the railing.

"Yo Glenn!" Kenzi leaned over the railing, catching the panicked look on her best friend's face. She stepped back and practically crashed into Daryl, who looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked, quirking her own brow.

"What's all that." Daryl motioned to her face.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "It's called makeup, genius." she scoffed, the two following the rest of their group to the main floor.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power." Jenner elaborated. "It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark." He looked at the clock and it was counting down from thirty-one minutes. "Right on schedule."

Jenner stood by the work stations, the survivors crowding behind them. "It was the French. They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know." Jenner went on. "While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked, not looking directly at the doctor speaking.

"The same thing that's happening here." Jenner answered. "No power grid. Ran out of juice." he stood in the center of the work stations. "The world runs of fossil fuel.I mean, how stupid is that?" he started mumbling to himself.

Shane was about to strangle him, but Rick held his partner back. Rick urged the rest of the group to go get their things, but once they neared the door, a steel shutter came down, locking them inside. Kenzi's shoulders sank as she leaned against the side railing, "Holy shitballs." she muttered, seeing the two kids standing in front of her. "Don't repeat what I just said."

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl swore, charging right for Jenner. "You let us out of here!" Shane, Dale, Glenn, and T-Dog held him back, giving Rick the opportunity to get next to Jenner. "Hey, Jenner, open that door now." he ordered.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down." Jenner informed. "The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things." Daryl scoffed. Kenzi slapped her hand on the back of his shoulder to try and calm him down, which failed.

"That's not something I control. The computers do." Jenner clarified. "I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. It's better this way."

"What is?" Rick asked, looking at the clock which was counting down from twenty-eight. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" when Jenner didn't immediately answer, Rick asked again, only louder. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?!"

Jenner jumped from his chair, raising his voice. "Do you know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" he exclaimed. "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Once that was off his chest, Jenner spoke calmly, sitting at one of the computers. Each one of the survivors were staring wide-eyed, a few were glaring. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack, for example H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick repeated.

Jenner sighed, "Vi, define."

"H.I.T.s : high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear." the automated voice elaborated. Everyone's expressions fell. "The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

Kenzi looked to Lauren for simplifications, her friend's eyes reflecting a less than describable expression. "It sets the air on fire." the female doctor told her friend.

Kenzi tapped her heels against the desk she leaned against, biting her lip. She took the half-empty liquor bottle Daryl held and took a large swig to calm her nerves. She tossed it back and walked over to the kids, watching as they were held tightly by their mothers who were clearly scared by the newest revelation.

Using large hatchets, Shane and Daryl started hacking away at the steel shutter. The metal clanking against metal wasn't doing anything to ease the tension in the room. Lauren kept quiet as she watched Kenzi slide down, sitting between Sophia and Carl, taking each of their hands and squeezing them reassuringly, a smile on her face.

"Can't make a dent." Jenner informed the two men hacking at the shutter. "Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl snapped, holding the hatchet above his head. Rick, T-Dog, and Dale held Daryl back while Kenzi blocked the hatchet with her sword.

"Whoa! Daryl! Back up!" she told him, pushing him back away from the others. Kenzi sheathed her blade, brushing her hair from her face. "You're pissed, I get it." she sympathized, "But hackin' up Jenner and Lauren isn't gonna solve this." Daryl tried looking away from Kenzi's piercing blue eyes, but she followed his movements, forcing their eyes to meet. "We'll figure out a way, just keep calm."

"Why're you defending her?" Daryl asked, shooting a less than friendly glare in Lauren's direction.

Kenzi sighed heavily, "Wanna know how I know Lauren?" she arched her brow. "We go back, before this shitshow occurred. She used to date my sister, Bo."

Before Daryl could respond, Jenner mentioned something about a conversation with Rick the night before, making everyone turn in that direction, listening intently. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What? You really said that?" Shane scoffed, "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick defended.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner contradicted.

"There's always hope." Rick repeated. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody, somewhere."

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea pointed out.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it." Jenner agreed. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right." Carol sobbed. "You can't just keep us here."

"One tiny moment a millisecond. No pain." Jenner tried to reassure the older woman.

Carol tightened her arms around Sophia, "My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." she continued to sob, laying her head on top of her daughter's.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner theorized.

Shane grabbed a double barrel shotgun and held it right at Jenner's face, ignoring his best friend's pleas. "Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off." Shane threatened. "Do you hear me?!"

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this." Rick continued to plea with his friend. "We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori agreed, holding Carl closer.

Shane's hands trembled as he held the gun tighter, actually contemplating killing the doctor right there. He cocked the gun and started firing rounds into the computers, making everyone jump. Seeing the scared expression on Lauren's face, Kenzi marched up to Shane, grabbing the gun by the edge of the barrels, yelling at him that Rick and Lori were right. The former officer elbowed the younger girl in the sternum, causing her to yank the shotgun from his grasp and smack him in the face with it. Kenzi cocked it once and aimed the barrels down at Shane's face, keeping his body on the floor by putting her boot on his chest.

"Mackenzie." Rick stated, placing his hand on the gun, "Not this way."

Kenzi looked at Rick, her piercing blue eyes set in a narrowed glare. Seeing the sternness in his eyes, Kenzi released her hold on the weapon, removing her boot from Shane. Without another word she turned on her heels, leaning against one of the desks, taking a deep breath with a shuddering exhale.

"I think you're lying." Rick confronted Jenner. "You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out, but you didn't." he stared at the doctor. "You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner sighed.

"It does matter. It always matters." Rick rebuked. "You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to." Jenner admitted. "I made a promise, to her." he opened the file related to the TS-Nineteen playback the group was shown earlier. "My wife."

"Test subject nineteen was your wife?" Lori questioned.

Jenner nodded in confirmation. "She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying." all the while Jenner was talking, Daryl was busy hacking away at the steel door with a hatchet. "It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place, I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner." his shoulders sank and he shook his head. "She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do." Rick reminded. "That's that's all we want a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori begged, her arms wrapped around Carl.

Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, the last one being his colleague, Lauren, Jenner gave a nod. Lauren swiped her ID badge and inputted a code, the steel door lowering, freeing up the exit. Everyone rushed back to their rooms, grabbing their belongings.

* * *

Making their way to the lobby, Shane and Daryl grabbed the hatchets and started striking the windows. Seeing that it wasn't working, Shane fired a shotgun round, which barely made a dent. "That's not going to work." Lauren sighed.

"Why not?" Kenzi asked, adjusting the strap of Daryl's crossbow on her shoulder.

"The glass is double paned and bullet proof." Lauren answered. "It'll take a grenade to even blow a hole in it."

"Well, I don't think we have any of those." Kenzi shook her head.

"Actually." Carol cut in, digging through her bag. Long behold, she pulled out a grenade.

Kenzi's eyes widened, "Where in _ad ili vysokaya voda_ [2] did you get that?" she gaped.

"It was in Rick's uniform when I washed it." Carol answered, walking over to Rick and handing him the grenade.

Knowing the explosion that was to follow, everyone ducked down at the bottom of the stairs while Rick set the grenade by the window, arming it. He ran and practically jumped over the stairs, right when the explosion went off. The blast shook the entire building and shattered the window.

Grabbing their belongings, everyone jumped down from the window, making a beeline straight for their vehicles. Those with guns fired rounds at the approaching walkers. Kenzi kept Lauren close to her until they were cleared from the building, "Get to the RV!" she yelled, firing off more rounds. When more and more started coming, she turned on her heels and darted for Daryl's pickup, sliding into the passenger set, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

"Damn." Daryl sighed, slamming the driver's side door.

Kenzi nodded in agreement, turning to out the window, where she saw Dale and Andrea jump out of the window and jumped over a military blockade, using it to take cover just as the CDC erupted into a fiery explosion. Kenzi laid down on the seat, with Daryl's body on top of hers, the truck shaking from the aftershocks that followed.

The dark haired girl opened her eyes, her chest heaving. When she rolled onto her side, her face was inches from Daryl's, and on reflex she pulled back, feeling her cheeks heat up a few degrees. "Thanks." she muttered, as they sat up. She smoothed out her hair, and looked at the smoking rubble that was once the CDC. "So what now?" Daryl bit his lip, unsure himself.

The other vehicles started up, which signaled the group was moving on. Kenzi twisted her hair around her fingers, watching Daryl as he drove. She sighed and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder, just needing to feel close to someone, knowing that from that point on, things weren't going to be easy.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, that's it for the first season. Thanks again to all those who favorite/follow/review, it means a lot. Hope you're looking forward to the following chapters.

Translations:

[1] _Spasibo_ ="Thank you"

[2] _ad ili vysokaya voda_ ="hell or high water"


	12. Temporary Sanctuary

**Temporary Sanctuary**

* * *

THE CARAVAN PULLED UP to the side of the nursing home, the engines dying down all at once. Kenzi hopped out of the truck, slinging her backpack over her shoulders and tightened her sword on her hip as her and Daryl joined the others.

"It looks like they're barely holding on as it is." Andrea noted, looking around. "What makes you think they'll take in strangers?"

"With all the guns we gave 'em, they should throw us a party." Daryl cut in. "Good call, for once." he added under his breath, casing a sideways glance towards Rick.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and turned to Lauren, handing her the backpack. "Hold onto that for me?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Lauren nodded, "Sure." she slung the strap on her shoulder, patting Kenzi's arm, walking with Dale and Carol.

Kenzi followed Daryl's footsteps as they went around back, jumping through window-sized holes in the brick. Glenn offered his hand, helping Kenzi get down on the other side. "Yeah, should've worn my combat boots." she chuckled as she landed, cracking a small smile.

"That's never stopped you before." Glenn reminded, staying by his best friend's side.

"True." Kenzi agreed, helping the two kids over the wall. She spotted Carl has he jumped, patting his shoulders in praise. Sophia was a bit more hesitant. "It's alright Sophia, I'll catch ya." she whispered reassuringly.

"Promise?" the little girl asked weakly, clutching her doll tightly.

Kenzi held up her pinky finger, "Promise." she repeated, looping her pinky with Sophia's, giving it a small shake.

A small grin spread across the little girl's face. Sophia took a deep breath and jumped into Kenzi's arms, wrapping hers around the older girl's neck as she was swung around. Even when her feet hit the ground, she still kept hold of Kenzi for a few seconds longer. When she let go, Kenzi ruffled Sophia's hair, the group slowly moving towards the back entrance.

"Something's not right here." Kenzi muttered under her breath as she looked around the area. When she was last there, lookouts were positioned around the perimeter. Now, there was nothing.

"Where're the lookouts?" Glenn questioned, looking over his shoulder at Kenzi.

When the group rounded the corner, they found the answer. Kenzi held her hand up, signaling Lauren and the rest who were behind her to stop. She cast a glance and signaled for Lauren, Carol, Lori, and the kids to stay put. The dark haired girl walked up and stood a few feet between Glenn and T-Dog, pulling her gun from her holster and clicking the safety off. She breathed nice and easy, even as she watched walkers devouring dead Vatos members just a few feet away from her and her friends.

However, it wasn't long before the walkers noticed the group. All of them getting up and heading towards them. Rick quickly looked at everyone, making up his mind, "Screw the noise." He fired a bullet into the head of one walker, and everyone else with guns followed suit, dispatching the rest of the walkers easily before hurrying inside.

* * *

Once inside, Rick, Shane, and Daryl started scanning the rooms, checking for anything living or dead. Sophia grabbed onto Kenzi's arm, burying her face in the back of her shirt, letting out a small whimper. "Kenzi, I'm scared."

Kenzi knelt down eye-level, placing her hands on Sophia's shoulders, "Hey, it's okay. We're all scared sweetie." she cupped the little girl's cheek, "But, we can't afford to show it. You've gotta be brave." She kissed Sophia's forehead, before getting to her feet and following Rick as she helped sweep rooms.

When they came across the multipurpose area, they found it was filled with bodies. After sweeping downstairs, they went up. Rick and Shane went down one hallway, Daryl and Kenzi took the other.

An ajar door caught Kenzi's attention and she slowly approached it, hugging the wall with her sword ready to strike. She pushed it open and saw no signs of walkers, but a familiar body was slumped against the back wall. Kenzi bit her lip and stepped back, bumping into Daryl and dropping her sword in the process.

"Watch it." he hissed.

"Sorry." she weakly apologized, her eyes glued to the body. She wiped the stray tear before Daryl could notice it. "It's just, I remember him from-" she sniffled, "-from when I was here last."

Daryl lowered his crossbow and looked inside the room, his stormy blue eyes moving from the body to Kenzi. "Seems like everyone that was here ended up like that."

"His name was Alexei." Kenzi informed, picking up her sword and sheathing it. "He's like me." Daryl looked down at Kenzi, "Russian born in America. His grandparents were both studying over here when they met." a smile crossed her lips, "It was a beautiful story."

Daryl subtly nodded, seeing a hand-made plaque on the door, seeing something hand painted on it, in a language he could assume was Russian. "What's that say?" he asked, nudging Kenzi's arm and motioning to the plaque.

"Oh, um." Kenzi squinted her eyes, " _To, naskol'ko khorosho vy zhivete, imeyet znacheniye, a ne to, kak dolgo_ [1]." she spoke, the words making no sense to Daryl, who just raised an eyebrow. Kenzi chuckled lightly and looked up at him, "How well you live makes a difference, not how long." she translated.

They stood there a few seconds longer, before Daryl cleared his throat, "C'mon, let's regroup." his shoulder brushed against hers as he headed to the staircase.

"Yeah, one minute." Kenzi followed his movement before turning to the deceased elder. She traced a cross in the air over the doorway, " _Pokoysya s mirom, Aleksey, gde by vy ni byli._ [2]" she muttered, before catching up with Daryl, who waited for her at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry 'bout yer friend." Daryl said in a low voice, sounding a bit uncomfortable at the same time.

Despite knowing that he wasn't the most emotional guy, Kenzi still liked the idea of him trying. She nudged his arm, a small smile on her lips, "Thanks." she slid her hands in her back pockets, "It's just, whoever did that," she shook her head and bit her lip, "a bunch of heartless bastards."

"So, you picked up on it too, huh?" Daryl questioned, glancing at Kenzi out of the corner of his eye.

Kenzi looked up at him, "I'm not blind Daryl." she scoffed. "I can see that Alexei was shot in the head. A walker didn't do that. They're too stupid to use a gun."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the multipurpose area when Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Kenzi joined up with them. "Upstairs is our best bet." Rick told the rest, "We've cleared out a few rooms. We can barricade them if we need to. We'll be alright."

"Are you telling us the truth this time?" Carol asked, "Or are you lying to us like the time before?" her expression was a little less than friendly as she looked to Rick.

"Now, that's not fair." Lori cut in. "And not helpful."

"What the hell happened here, anyway?" Glenn asked, leaning against a table. Kenzi was beside him, sitting on the table with her feet dangling over the edge.

"What does it look like." Andrea said blankly. "They got overrun."

Daryl scoffed at the comment, shaking his head. Andrea took that offensivly and shot him a glare with her arms folded across her chest, "Something you wanna say to me?" she challenged.

"Yeah." Daryl spat. "How 'bout 'observent'."

"Observent." Andrea repeated. "Big word commin' from a guy like you. Three whole syllables."

"Okay, Andrea, that was uncalled for." Kenzi interjected.

"Walkers didn't do this." Daryl explained. "Geeks didn't show up until all this went down." he motioned around the room, "Somebody attacked 'em. Killed everybody here and took whatever they wanted. They're all shot in the head, execution style." by that point, everyone was paying attention and took note of the bullet wounds in the foreheads. "You're worried about walkers? I'd be much more worried about the people that did all this." Daryl swung his crossbow strap over his shoulder, looking in Andrea's direction. "Get a dictonary. Look it up, observent."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and watched as Daryl left the room. She tucked some loose hair behind her ear and jumped down from the table. "I'll go with Lauren and see if we can find anything of use, medical wise." she volunteered, standing next to the female doctor. "Highly doubt it, but, ya never know."

"Good idea Mackenzie." Rick agreed. "Just be careful."

Kenzi nodded and saluted, "Yes sir, sheriff." she gave him a playful wink as her and Lauren walked out.

Lauren couldn't help but smile when she saw that Kenzi hadn't lost any bit of her personality. She wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, "It's great to see you haven't changed."

"Someone's got to be even a little optimistic around here." Kenzi defended, catching the sight of Daryl tuning his crossbow as he sat alone in the hallway. She looked away before he noticed her and leaned into Lauren's side.

* * *

"So, give me the 4-1-1 update on the others. How were they after I left?" Kenzi asked as her and Lauren were scavenging about in the infirmary wing.

"Well, it definitely wasn't the same." Lauren answered, checking a cabinet only to find a few pill bottles, with a few pills in each. "Bo missed you though. She blamed herself for everything that happened."

Kenzi sighed, tapping her nails on the counter, "It had to be done Lauren, it was the only way." she reminded.

"We know Kenzi." Lauren leaned against the cabinet. "But, you mean a lot to us. Losing you tore us all up inside. True, you came back, but then left again. And when you did, you took a little piece of us with you." the doctor managed a smile, her eyes welling with moisture.

Kenzi faced Laueren, smiling back. "I was planning on sending you guys stuff from Spain. Even popping in for a surprise every now and then." she walked over to Lauren and embraced her, "You guys will always be my family, no amount of miles was ever gonna change that." she pulled back, brushing some of Lauren's hair from her face. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Kenzi chuckled.

Lauren caressed the side of the young girl's face, "Bo kept everything you left exactly how you left it. She thought about you every day." she went on. "Even Dyson and Trick admitted they missed you hanging around the Dal. Vex and Tamsin missed you too."

Kenzi's smile widened as she thought of her Fae family. "Of course Vex missed me, we were make-up buddies after all." she chuckled, sniffling. "But, they were all okay?"

"Yeah." Lauren answered. "But, it wasn't the same without you."

That brought tears to Kenzi's eyes. Lauren pulled her into another embrace, rubbing her back. Kenzi wrapped her arms around Lauren and let the tears fall, "I laid awake at night hoping ya'll were okay. Sometimes I found myself wishing I had never left, then we could've taken this thing on together." she pulled back sniffling, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"I'm sure they're all okay, wherever they are." Lauren assured. Kenzi nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a few more tears, the two walked back to the rest of the group, who were huddled up in a large room. "What did you two find?" Dale asked.

"Just a few pill bottles with barely anything in them, and some basic first aid supplies." Lauren answered, taking an open spot.

"Whoever hit this place didn't leave much." Kenzi shook her head, sitting next to Lauren. She tucked her legs out beside her.

"They also ransacked the kitchen." Shane added, him and Rick joining the rest. "All they left was this." he tossed a large cans of beans to Daryl.

"Looks like it'll be a light meal." T-Dog muttered.

"What else is new?" Andrea pointed out, sitting off on her own.

"Is there any water?" Sophia asked, leaning into her mother's side.

Shane pulled a bottle from his backpack and unscrewed the lid, "It's the only one so just a few sips okay?" he handed the bottle to Carol. "Gotta leave some for everybody."

"What else ya got in there, Shane?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

Shane smirked and pulled out bags of salty snacks. "Courtesy of the CDC." he chuckled, "Thought I was gonna be havin midnight snacks in my nice, air-conditioned room. Now, they're dinner." he passed the bags to Glenn, who was dividing the food amongst the group.

Kenzi pulled her backpack out, unzipping it, "Oh Kenz, you didn't." Lauren sighed, shaking her head when Kenzi pulled out a couple bags of animal crackers, tossing them to Carl and Sophia.

"It's like second nature Lauren." Kenzi defended, scratching the back of her head. "Once a thief, always a thief, I guess."

Shane also pulled out a bottle of wine from his backpack. "You gonna share?" Daryl questioned.

"Well, since you kinda saved my life,-" Shane muttered, "I guess I can share it with ya'll."

Everyone shared a laugh while Glenn passed the plates around. Daryl worked on opening the wine bottle. "Just go easy on that." Lori warned, "Let's not forget where we are."

"Yes ma'am." Daryl managed to open the bottle and took the first swig. He passed it to Kenzi, who was next to him, she took it with a smile and raised it eye-level before taking a swig. The bottle continued around the circle.

Kenzi pulled a half-empty bottle of peach flavored vodka from her bag, "Being true to the sterotype." she giggled, unscrewing the lid. "Russian's love their vodka." she raised the bottle, " _Privetstviya_ [3]." Kenzi put the bottle to her lips and took a drink.

T-Dog took his plate out of the room and sat on watch at the top of the stairs. Dale took a plate over to Andrea who didn't seem all that welcoming.

"Who would do something like this?" Glenn questioned, leaning against a shelf. "Just come in here and murder everyone, even all the old people-"

"Glenn." Kenzi cut him off, seeing the scared looks on Carl and Sophia's faces. "We really shouldn't talk about that right now."

* * *

Rick, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, left the room and joined Dale and T-Dog by the stairs. Kenzi patted Lauren's shoulder as she got up to follow. "The kids in there are terrified about all this." she muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"And the women too." Shane added, earning a narrow glare from Kenzi.

"Sorry." Glenn apologized.

"Hey, we're all a little rattled right now." Rick pointed out. "But we need to start thinking clearly. All our lives depend on it."

"Damn right." Shane agreed. "We can't ever let our guard down again. Back at camp, having us a fish-fry with no one on watch. People died that didn't need to."

"So, Fort Benning is the consensus huh?" Kenzi questioned, sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest, in between Daryl and Glenn.

"It's better then here." T-Dog noted, taking a drink from the wine bottle.

"We're wasting fuel using so many vehicles. We need to lose a few." Rick suggested. "We'll siphon gas from all the vehicles we don't take. That should get us free of the city."

"At least that's a start." Dale agreed. "But, the RV should be one vehicle we take."

"That goes without saying, Dale." Kenzi spoke up. "The RV can hold the most people, plus a lot of our supplies is stored on it."

"Let's just get some shut-eye for now." Shane interjected. He looked over at T-Dog, "I'll spare ya in an hour, T."

The rest got to their feet and went back to join the others. Shane pulled Kenzi aside, "So Kenz, how well do you know that doctor?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

"Excuse me?" Kenzi scoffed, offended by the question.

"How well do you know Dr. Lewis?" Shane repeated, slowly.

"Well, considering I have awoken to many mornings with Lauren making breakfast in my kitchen wearing nothing but my sister's kimono." she stated, "Safe to say I know her pretty well. why even ask me that?"

"With what went down here, we can't be too careful." Shane defended. "Keeping our guard up means being wary of others. You never know-"

Kenzi held up her hand, "I'm gonna stop you right there Shane." she cut him off. "Lauren's a doctor. A good doctor." she emphasized. "She saved my life." Seeing Shane's eyes widen, Kenzi nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. I was pale as a ghost, bleeding from the eyes, so close to kicking the bucket. But, good ol' Dr. Lauren found what she needed and saved me." She flipped her hair off her shoulders. "Wanna know anything else?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nah." Shane cleared his throat, turning to leave, but Kenzi stepped into his path. "What?"

"Just fair warning," Kenzi replied, her tone harsh and threatening. "If I catch you interrogating Lauren or questioning her, I'll castrate you." she narrowed her piercing blue eyes, watching Shane as he left and entered the room where the rest of the group was.

"Damn Kenz, that was intense." Glenn muttered, standing next to his best friend.

"Can't help, the dude just gets under my skin." the young girl defended. "He's been giving me the side-eye ever since I came to camp, all because I did a few checkered things in my past."

"Don't mind him." Glenn advised, patting her shoulder as he walked off.

Kenzi sighed and turned to see Rick standing behind her, "Anythin' I gotta know about?" he asked.

"No." Kenzi answered. "It's just, Shane's never really liked me. I told him I was a thief before and well, I've been getting side-eyes ever since." she shrugged. "No big, not like I really care. It's not like he's a saint himself."

Rick chukled, "Shane's always been a little rough around the edges." he admitted.

Kenzi looked up at him, "You really think Fort Benning is the way to go?" she asked, shifting her weight between her feet.

Rick nodded, "It's the safest bet so far."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know." Kenzi slid her hands in her jean pockets. "I trust you Rick, and I don't trust people that easily." she held her hand out, a smile on her face.

Rick shook the young Russian's hand, "Thank you, Mackenzie." he released her hand and placed his on her shoulder, kissing the top of her head before joining his wife and son for the night.

That just left Daryl and Kenzi alone in the hallway. "You got guts girl, I'll give ya that." he noted, looking down at the younger girl.

"Wow, I think that's the first compliment you've given me." Kenzi chuckled, cracking a smile. She looked up and met his eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Anyway, um, back at the CDC, when it blew-" she cleared her throat, "thanks for, um, shielding me, I guess."

This time, Daryl cleared his throat and shook his head, "Don't mention it." he replied, "Go get some rest, I'll stand watch with T-Dog."

Kenzi nodded, "Okay. Well, good night, Daryl." she gave him a warm smile before heading into the room where the rest of the group was.

Kenzi took the spot next to Lauren, who was already asleep. She smiled and unbuckled her sword and laid it beside her, laying on her back with her hands behind her head. Closing her eyes, she thought about her Fae family, remembering them and all the fun times they shared. Before she knew it, Kenzi had drifted off, dreaming of the time she would be reunited with Bo and everyone else.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, this begins Season2! Hope ya'll like it and are looking forward to what's to come. I'd like to thank _**Ivy801**_ for the latest review. Don't worry, there will be plenty more mentions of other _Lost Girl_ characters, all in due time. Reviews are always appreciated!

Translations:

[1] " _To, naskol'ko khorosho vy zhivete, imeyet znacheniye, a ne to, kak dolgo._ "= "How well you live makes a difference, not how long."

[2] " _Pokoysya s mirom, Aleksey, gde by vy ni byli_ "= "Rest in peace, Alexei, wherever you are."

[3] " _Privetstviya._ "= "Cheers."


	13. Trouble on the Highway

**Trouble on the Highway**

* * *

THE HIGHWAY WAS QUIET, the only sounds coming from the three vehicle caravan the survivors were driving. Leading the group was Daryl on his motorcycle, with Kenzi behind him. She wore her ripped, washed skinny jeans, a black lace crop top, her long-sleeved magenta flannel, and black knee-high boots. Her sword was fastened on her hip and her arms were around Daryl's waist. Kenzi rested her head against his broad shoulders, watching the deserted scenery pass by through the lenses of her RayBans. Behind them was the RV, driven by Dale and carrying the rest of the survivors minus the Grimes family and the Peletier girls, who were bringing up the rear in Carol's Cherokee.

"Oh damn." Daryl muttered, which caused Kenzi to stir behind him.

"What?" she asked, shifting forward so she could look ahead. Her eyes widened as she tipped her sunglasses down, seeing the remains of a large-scale traffic buildup. Abandoned cars were strewn all over with open doors, a semi-trailer was turned on it's side in the median. "Damn. That doesn't look good." she squinted and noticed a small path that snaked around the abandoned vehicles. "Think we can fit through there?"

"Only one way to find out." Daryl answered, weaving the motorcycle around a few cars. Kenzi tightened her grip around him and scooted closer, closing any gaps between their bodies.

"This is super creepy." Kenzi shivered, seeing corpses in a few of the abandoned cars. Goosebumps formed on her arms, even though they were covered with sleeves. "I don't like the looks of this, Daryl."

The motorcycle slowed as it came upon a narrow pathway. From behind them, Kenzi heard a pop and a hiss, which caused her to yelp and squeeze Daryl tighter, burying her face in his back, squeezing her eyes shut. "It was just the RV." Daryl informed, looking over his shoulder, seeing smoke rising from the hood of the Winnebago behind them. "Guess that radiator hose finally gave out."

Kenzi turned her head and opened one eye, her body relaxing when she saw Daryl was right. She sighed heavily and loosened her grip, "Right. Sorry." she cleared her throat and scooted back, creating a small gap between them. Daryl turned the bike around, parking it between two cars, cutting the engine.

"Didn't I say it?" Dale vented. "A thousand times. Dead in the water."

"Problem, Dale?" Kenzi questioned, dismounting the motorcycle, her and Daryl joining the others.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Dale sighed, looking around at the wreckage. "Okay, that was dumb."

Shane shrugged, "If you can't find a radiator hose here-"

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl finished, already going through an open trunk.

"We can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog pointed out.

"Maybe some water." Carol added.

"Or food." Glenn shrugged.

"This is a graveyard." Lori noted, making everyone look in her direction. "I don't know how I feel about this."

It was Shane who made the call to start searching. The survivors broke into smaller groups and started searching the cars. Kenzi walked with the kids, keeping them on either side of her. "Look at that Soph, we're twins." Kenzi noted, motioning to the matching flannels they were both wearing. The little girl nodded, brushing some hair from her face,

The trio came across an SUV, and a grin spread across Kenzi's lips. "What're you thinking auntie Kenzi?" Carl asked.

Kenzi turned and faced the two youngsters. "I'm gonna teach you kids how to break into a locked car." she answered, walking around to the trunk and pulling a small stiletto knife from the sheaths hidden in her boots. "Just don't tell your mothers." she winked, crouching down so she could get a better view of the lock.

"How do you know how to do this?" Sophia wondered, looking at Kenzi.

The dark haired girl inserted the stiletto knife into the keyhole, "I ran with a crew for a few years who worked out of a chop-shop." Kenzi answered, tweaking the knife. "Picked up a few skills."

"So, it was like Fast and Furious?" Carl questioned, grinning.

"Exactly." Kenzi tapped his nose. "Now, you just work it like a key, give it a little wiggle room and-" the lock clicked, popping the trunk, "Presto." She clicked her tongue and lifted the trunk, revealing it to be filled with crates with various cans, bottles of liquor, and stacks of clothes. "Jackpot." She beamed, grabbing a large can of mixed fruit. "C'mon kids, help me with these."

Carl and Sophia each grabbed an and of a crate and pulled it out, laying it on top of another trunk. Under it was a crate full of bottled water, sodas, and energy drinks. Kenzi grabbed a blue Gatorade and opened it, squirting the liquid down her throat. "Oh yeah, that's better." She set the crate next to the one Carl and Sophia pulled.

"Nice find aunt Kenzi." Sophia smiled, clutching her doll.

"Yeah, guess I'm just that lucky." Kenzi giggled, "C'mon let's get these back to the RV."

Sophia carried the drink crate and Carl carried the one with canned food, while Kenzi found one that had basic first aid supplies and one filled with various clothes. "Good job you three." Rick praised as they set the crates on the RV counter inside.

"C'mon kids, lets see what else we can find." Kenzi voted, unscrewing her Gatorade lid and handing the bottle to Sophia, "Here, you two can share that." she told them, opening a water bottle she took from the crate, chugging it and then pouring some on the back of her neck. "Much better." Kenzi saw Daryl rummaging through another car, and made her way towards him. She held out the half-empty water bottle, "Here. Drink it. Cool off. Just take it."

"Thanks." Daryl took the bottle and dumped the rest over his head.

Kenzi nodded and turned on her heels, joining the kids a few more feet up the road. "Are you and Daryl going to hook up?" Carl asked a couple minutes later.

The comment made Kenzi stop suddenly, looking down at the little boy. "Why would you ask me that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You guys have gotten close." Sophia noted. "And I think you guys look good together." She shrugged her shoulders.

Carl nodded, "Me too." he agreed. "So, are you guys going to-"

Kenzi held her hand up to cut him off, turning her back on the two kids, "I am so a bad influence on you guys." she sighed, walking off to another car. Carl and Sophia exchanged a look and a smile, following Kenzi.

* * *

Rick came running towards them, absolute panic in his eyes. "Mackenzie!" he whispered harshly, getting the girl's attention. "Get under the cars, now. Now!"

Seeing the look in his eyes, Kenzi nodded in compliance. "Carl, Sophia, c'mon." she urged. Kenzi and Carl hid under one car and Sophia crawled under one adjacent to theirs, looking across the asphalt at them. Kenzi raised her finger to her lips, telling the little girl to keep quiet. She wrapped her arm around Carl, pulling him closer, resting her chin on top of his head.

Soon the sounds of groans and moans and shuffling feet was all they could hear. Kenzi tightened her grip around Carl when tattered shoes and torn pants dragged by on either side of them. Carl buried his face in the crook of Kenzi's neck. The older girl stayed perfectly still, trying to keep calm and keep her breathing steady. Her muscles were tensed up as she kept looking between Carl and Sophia, trying to keep them calm by keeping her cool. As more and more feet shuffled past, Kenzi could hear her heartbeat hammering in her ears.

Even with the sounds getting weaker, the group stayed right where they were. Kenzi looked over Carl and saw Rick visibly relax. Her own body relaxed as her grip on Carl loosened, and she let out a sigh of relief. She heard sounds coming from beside her and just as she turned her head, Sophia let out a shrill scream as two straggling walkers passed by. They focused on the little girl, trying to get to her from under the car. In the state of fear, Sophia ran into the woods, the walkers chasing after her.

Everyone ran to the guard rail, a hysterical Carol being held up by Lori. Rick jumped the guardrail and chased after Sophia, leaving everyone else on the road. Kenzi kept her arms around Carl, and felt a pair wrap around her shoulders, seeing Lauren standing beside her.

They waited for almost half an hour, not moving an inch. When they heard the leaves rustle, they stepped back, not sure what it could mean. Rick emerged and nearly collapsed, soaked in sweat. Sophia wasn't with him.

* * *

Rick led a small group that consisted of Shane, Glenn, Kenzi, and Daryl down to the creek where he left Sophia. "Sure this is the spot?" Daryl questioned, examining the small space where the little girl was hiding.

"I left her right here." Rick informed. "I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek." he pointed in the direction he described.

"Without a paddle." Daryl muttered. "Seems where we've landed."

"She was gone by the time I got back here." Rick panted, bracing his hands on his knees. "I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

Shane, Kenzi, and Glenn were keeping lookout in case any more walkers came around. Glenn looked around the area, moving his feet. "Hey, short round." Daryl whistled, "Why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail." Glenn looked down and moved off the trail.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane muttered, shaking his head. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Shane, she understood me fine." Rick rebuked.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers." Shane reminded, looking down at his friend. "Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck."

"Got clear prints right here." Daryl said, looking up where Glenn and Kenzi were standing. "She did like you said, headed back to the highway." Glenn helped Daryl from the creek bed, "Let's spread out, make our way back. She couldn't have gone far."

"She could very well be hiding in a bush somewhere." Kenzi hoped, following closely behind Daryl.

Following the trail up the hill, Daryl squatted down to get a better look, "She was doing just fine till right here." he noted. "All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way." He motioned back into the woods.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off." Shane guessed.

"A walker?" Kenzi mused.

Daryl shook his head, "I don't see any other footprints. Just hers."

"So what do we do?" Shane questioned. "All of us press on?"

"No, better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway." Rick suggested. "People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm."

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars." Shane added. "Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied."

"Alright, c'mon Kenz." Glenn laid his hand on his best friend's arm.

"Actually, I'd like Mackenzie to stay with us." Rick halted.

Kenzi looked to Rick, "Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, she's capable of holding her own out here." Daryl agreed. "She can stick with us."

"Alright." Glenn and Shane broke off and went back towards the highway. "Be careful Kenz."

She nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

The three walked deeper into the woods, Kenzi staying in between Rick and Daryl. She kept her eyes peeled for any movement. "Either of you still a little freaked by that herd of walkers that passed by?" Kenzi asked, breaking the silence.

"A little bit." Rick answered.

"Mind cuttin back the chatter?" Daryl spoke up. "The trail goes this way."

Rick looked ahead at the trail, "Tracks are gone." he sighed, sounding defeated.

"No, they're faint, but they ain't gone." Daryl rebuked, pointing forward. "She came through here."

"How can you tell?" Rick questioned. "I don't see anything. Dirt, grass."

"You want a lesson in tracking or you want to find that girl and get our ass off that interstate?" Daryl looked over his shoulder.

Kenzi slid her hands into her pockets, "Daryl's got a point." she looked between the two men. They continued down the trail, hunching low when they heard a rustling nearby. "Sophia?" Kenzi called in a low whisper, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

A single walker roamed the woods, catching their eyes. Daryl turned to Kenzi and tilted his head in the walker's direction. Her eyes narrowed and she reluctantly agreed to be bait, although she wasn't too happy about it. She ran down the ridge, rustling some leaves, catching the walker's attention. She gave a whistle and the walker gave a loud, almost like a roar. Daryl snuck up behind it and fired a bolt into it's head.

Kenzi ran up to the guys, seeing them knelt down by the corpse wearing gloves. "What are you looking for?" she asked, standing in between them.

"Skin under the fingernails." Rick answered. "It fed recently. There's flesh caught in its teeth."

Kenzi winced when she saw Rick pry the lips open, revealing the flesh. "I'm know I'm gonna regret asking this but," she scratched the back of her head, "what kind of flesh?"

"Only one way to know for sure." Rick said, looking from Daryl to Kenzi. He opened up the shirt, exposing the abdominal area.

"Oh boy." Kenzi sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Daryl stopped Rick, pulling out his own knife. "Here, I'll do it. How many kills you skin and gut in your life? Anyway, mine's sharper." Daryl plunged the knife into the walker and cut down the middle, the stench making Kenzi hold her arm over her nose. "Now comes the bad part." Daryl warned.

"Bad part?" Kenzi repeated, swallowing the bile rising in her throat.

Daryl glanced at her before reaching inside the walker, making the girl gag. Rick even struggled not to vomit. "Yeah, Hoss had a big meal not long ago." Daryl noted, fishing around inside the abdomen. "I feel it in there." he groaned, pulling out the stomach, "Here's the gut bag." he cut it open, digging inside. He stuck his knife into something, pulling out the skull of some animal.

By this time, Kenzi was hunched over, bracing her hands on her knees. "What the hell is that?" she asked, groaning.

Daryl examined the skull, "This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." he answered.

Kenzi sighed in relief that it wasn't human. "At least we know." Rick sighed.

"At least we know." Daryl repeated.

Kenzi gave a thumbs up, bracing herself against the tree. "Oh god, that bastard's ripe." she choked out, coughing. She hunched over and vomited what little she had in her stomach, which was mostly liquid. Rick removed the gloves he wore and patted her back, holding back her dark hair as she dry heaved a little bit.

"You okay?" Daryl asked.

Kenzi nodded, clearing her throat. "Yeah, I'm good." she wiped her mouth with her flannel sleeve. "I'm good."

Daryl looked up to the sky, taking note of the dimming daylight. "It's late. Gonna be dark soon." he noted, looking to the other two. "We should be getting back."

"Right." Rick agreed. "We can resume the search in the morning."

Kenzi sighed, "What do we tell Carol?" she asked, looking between the two.

Rick put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "We'll tell her the truth; the trail went cold and that we'll resume the search at dawn."

Kenzi nodded and followed the two up the trail, making their way back to the highway where the rest of their group was waiting. She looked over her shoulder, out in the dense wilderness, her shoulders sinking. Daryl gave a whistle, snapping Kenzi back to her senses. She quickly caught up with them, walking in between the two.


	14. Bells and Gunshots

**Bells and Gunshots**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING the group stood around a map, talking about the plan to search for Sophia. Rick unfolded a bag of various knives, "Everybody takes a weapon." he ordered.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea noted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sweet." Kenzi scanned the arsenal and saw a blade that suited her well, "Ooohh, a machete, dibs!" she pulled the blade out and examined it in the sunlight. She dug out a thin belt from her backpack and strapped it to her right thigh, sliding the machete in between the straps.

Lauren stood beside her, looking over Kenzi, taking note of her knee high boots, skinny jeans, and her wolf-dreamcatcher tank top with her flannel tied into a half-jacket. "Interesting fashion statement Kenz."

"Oh, thanks." the young girl smiled, her hands on her hips.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "What about the guns?" she asked.

"We've been over that." Shane spoke up. "Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." the blonde muttered.

Kenzi was leaning against the car, ignoring the look Dale was giving her. When Shane noticed, he raised a brow, "Kenzi-"

"I'm not giving up my gun." she stated, despite Shane's glare. "I'm no amateur, I know how to use it, just fine. Thank you very much."

Shane rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So stubborn."

"Yep." Kenzi beamed.

Dale cleared his throat and gave Kenzi a look that took made her smile disappear. She sighed and pulled her gun out of the waistband of her jeans, handing it to the elderly man. "Fine Grandpappy, you win."

"Thank you." Dale took the gun and stashed it in the bag with the rest.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side." Daryl informed, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark."

Kenzi turned to Lauren, "You sure you wanna come with us?" she asked. "Maybe you should stay back."

"It's okay Kenz." Lauren answered, "I want to help. I wanna start pulling my weight with this group." She wrapped her arm around the dark haired girl's shoulders, "Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on you." she winked.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp." Rick advised. "Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other."

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane added.

Lauren packed a large Gatorade bottle and two water bottles in the pack her and Kenzi were sharing. "Just stay behind me, okay Lo?" Kenzi told her, tucking hair behind her ear. "Like it or not, the health of our group rests with you now."

"I'll be fine Kenzi." Lauren assured, patting her shoulder. She strapped on the backpack, "C'mon, let's go find that little girl."

Kenzi nodded and the two joined the rest of the search group. Dale and T-Dog were going to stay behind and work on getting the RV repaired.

* * *

One by one, they each hopped over the guard rail, entering the dense Georgia woods. Glenn and Kenzi kept close towards the front. "Think you picked the wrong boots to wear for a trek in the woods, K." Glenn noted, looking down at the knee-high, heeled boots his friend wore.

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, "These beautiful babies have knife sheathes on the insides." she informed, patting the side of one of her boots. "Besides, I'm not one to play it safe."

"I've noticed." Glenn chuckled. "You do things your own, unique way. It's the thing I admire most about you." he gave her a warm smile.

Kenzi grinned and nudged his shoulder, "Well aren't you a charmer." she giggled.

As the group walked deeper into the woods, Daryl and Rick found a tent hidden by some thick leaves. Everyone halted and crouched low. Kenzi kept one arm around Carol's shoulders as Rick, Shane, and Daryl checked the immediate area. Rick motioned for Carol to stand next to him, telling her to call out softly for her daughter. The others watched as Daryl slowly opened the tent flap, before stepping inside.

"Daryl?" Carol questioned after a couple minutes.

The redneck stepped out, "It ain't her." he informed.

"What's in there?" Glenn asked.

"Some guy." Daryl answered, "Did what Jenner said. Opted out." he slung his crossbow over his chest. "Ain't that what he called it?"

"Putting it nicely." Kenzi muttered, brushing hair from her face.

Suddenly, there was a sound of bells in the distance, making everyone run in the direction they heard them. Soon, they came upon a small, white church. "That can't be it." Shane shook his head. "Got no steeple, no bells."

Despite his friend saying otherwise, Rick charged ahead, the others chasing after him. Rick and Daryl opened the church doors and three walkers were spaced about, all turning their heads. The three men took care of them with barely any effort.

Shane panted, walking up to his best friend, "I'm telling you, it's the wrong church." he repeated. "It's got no steeple, Rick. There's no steeple."

The bells sounded again and everyone ran outside, realizing the sound was coming from a speaker system. Glenn unhooked the bells, cutting off the sounds.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol told the rest of the group, walking up the front steps and sitting in the front pew.

"Poor Carol." Lauren sympathized. Kenzi nodded in agreement. The two walked over to a nearby tree for some shade. Kenzi leaned against the trunk, sipping on her water bottle.

Rick and Shane spent the next five minutes talking not far from the rest. "Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay?" Shane announced. "Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splitting us up?" Daryl questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you." Rick assured.

"I want to stay too." Carl spoke up. "I'm her friend."

Lori brushed her son's bangs to the side, "Just be careful, okay?" Carl nodded. "When did you start growing up?" Lori hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be along soon enough." Rick told his wife, giving her a quick kiss. He pulled out his gun, handing it to her, "Here, take this. Remember how to use it?"

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed." Lori said with a smile.

Daryl pulled the small pistol he found earlier in the tent, giving it to Lori. "Here, got a spare. Take it." Lori accepted without much argument, and Andrea rolled her eyes.

Kenzi ruffled Carl's hair as she left with the others, walking in between Daryl and Glenn. The sunlight was barely cutting through the thick canopy of the dense leaves. The group walked a little spread out, keeping space between them.

* * *

"So this is it?" Carol broke the silence. "This the whole plan?" She took a seat on a moss covered log.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups."

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks." Andrea said sarcastically, looking at Lori. "I see you have a gun."

Kenzi leaned against the same trunk Daryl was, crossing one leg in front of the other. "Here we go again." she muttered under her breath, flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"Why, you want it?" Lori held the gun out to Andrea. "Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." she snapped.

Andrea scoffed and took the small pistol. Lori sat down and faced Carol, "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through, and I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick." she stated. "It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate." she looked out to everyone else. "Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently." Lori looked down at the ground, "Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect." she muttered, but everyone heard it. "If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you."

Andrea handed the pistol back to Lori, her expression softening. "We should get moving." Lauren suggested.

As they walked, an hour or so later, they heard a single gunshot which made them freeze. "What the hell?" Kenzi looked around.

"Could that have been Rick or Shane?" Glenn questioned.

"Then why only one gunshot?" Lori questioned.

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl shrugged.

"Please don't patronize me." Lori quipped. "You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

Glenn wiped sweat from his forehead, "Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?"

"There's nothing we can do about it, anyway." Daryl said. "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

"So, what do we do, Daryl?" Kenzi asked, looking up at the archer.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway." Daryl answered.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Lauren added with a small smile.

Andrea and Carol walked at the end of the group, the blonde trying to consul the older mother. "The thought of her, out here by herself It's the not knowing that's killin' me." Carol choked on her sobs. "I just keep hopin' and prayin' she doesn't wind up like Amy." Everyone lowered their heads and Carol quickly apologized.

"We're all hoping and praying with you." Andrea consoled. "For what it's worth."

"I'll tell ya what it's worth." Daryl spoke up, "Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be just fine." he assured. "Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord."

Kenzi chuckled, shaking her head. "Way to boost morale, Daryl." she praised, patting his shoulder as he walked past her.

* * *

The sun was getting low as the group made their way back to the highway. "Where the hell are they? How much farther?" Andrea complained.

"Not much." Daryl informed. "Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies."

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea muttered, kicking a rck out of her path.

"For the love of God, Andrea, stop whining." Kenzi quipped, looking back at the blonde. "I'm out here in five inch heels and you don't hear me moaning and groaning." she continued on, keeping pace with Glenn and Daryl.

Andrea scoffed, flipping the young Russian the finger when her back was turned. "As the crow flies, my ass." A low growl came from not far off, a walker spotting Andrea and went right for her.

Andrea's screams caught everyone else's attention and they doubled back to help her. Out of nowhere, a young woman with short, brown hair came riding towards them on a chestnut colored horse and hit the walker upside the head with a baseball bat. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" the woman questioned.

"I'm Lori." the woman in question clarified.

"Rick sent me." the brunette informed. "You've got to come now. There's been an accident, Carl's been shot." everyone's faces fell at the sudden news. "He's still alive but you've gotta come now." she went on, seeing Lori's hesitation, she added. "Rick needs you."

Lori complied and climbed onto the back of the saddle, ignoring Daryl's protests.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" the southern brunette questioned. Glenn nodded in confirmation. "Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene." the cowgirl kicked her horse's side and rode off the way she came.

The walker sat up with a low moan. "Shut up." Daryl spat, firing a bolt through the walker's temple.

* * *

The sky was a pale shade of orange when the search party returned to the highway, informing Dale and T-Dog about Carl. "Shot?" Dale repeated. "What do ya mean shot?"

"All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Glenn informed.

"You let her?" Dale questioned.

"Climb down out of my ass, old man." Daryl shook his head. "Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's."

"I heard screams." Dale stated, looking at the girls.

"No big Grandpappy." Kenzi brushed off, patting his shoulder. "Andrea had a close call with a stray walker."

Andrea shot the young girl a glare and slammed the RV door shut behind her. Dale walked over to Lauren, who was finishing what remained of her water bottle. "Dr. Lewis." he cleared his throat.

Lauren held her hand up, "Please, call me Lauren." she smiled.

"Okay, Lauren, can you check on T-Dog?" Dale asked. "He's got a serious cut on his arm, maybe he'd listen to a medical professional's opinion."

Lauren nodded, "Sure, okay." she got up from the guard rail and walked over to T-Dog, who showed her his bandaged forearm. She helped T-Dog into the RV to get a better look.

"So, what do we do now?" Kenzi sighed, leaning against a car, her hands in her pockets.

"We can't stay here much longer." Dale admitted.

"That girl on the horse said she lived on a farm not too far from here." Glenn reminded. "Should we head there?"

"We can't just leave." Carol spoke up.

"Carol, the group is split." Dale pointed out. "We're scattered and weak."

"What if she comes back and we're not here?" the older woman questioned. "It could happen."

Kenzi nodded in agreement, "If Sophia found her way back and we were gone." she slapped her thighs, sighing heavily. "She'd think we abandoned her, and that would devastate her."

"Okay. We gotta plan for this." Daryl said calmly. "I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is stayin', I am too." Dale added, leaning against the vehicle.

"Thank you." tears welled in Carol's eyes. "Thank you both."

"I'll stay too." Kenzi agreed, giving Carol a warm smile. "I don't mind."

"I'm in." Andrea echoed, standing in the RV's doorway.

Glenn adjusted his ballcap "Well, if you're all staying then I'm-"

"Not you, Glenn, you're going." Dale cut off. "Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Why is it always me?" Glenn groaned.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on." Dale went on.

"We have to get T-Dog there." Lauren interjected, everyone turning to her. "The cut on his arm is deep. He's got a very serious blood infection."

"You heard the doctor." Kenzi patted her best friend's shoulder. "Get to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics or something."

Daryl stepped back from the group and went to his motorcycle. Lauren stepped out of the RV, "I don't want to scare anyone, but it T doesn't get antibiotics right away, he will die. And, I'm all out of supplies I need to stitch up a wound that big."

"Why'd you wait till now to say anything?" Daryl asked, setting a bag full of blue crystals and various orange pill bottles. "Got my brother's stash. Crystal, X, don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers." he tossed the bottle to Glenn. "Doxycycline." Daryl handed the second pill bottle to Lauren. "Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion."

Kenzi bit her lip, holding back the urge to make a sarcastic remark. Lauren put the bottles in her bag, "Thanks, Daryl. These will help."

"Take care of 'em Lo." Kenzi said to her friend. "We'll meet ya there tomorrow."

Lauren helped T-Dog into the back of the Cherokee while Glenn started it up. The group parted to the side and watched him drive off. "It's getting late, I'll take watch." Dale volunteered.

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah, I'll see what I can scrounge up for dinner." she walked past him and rummaged through the crate of canned food she found the previous day.


	15. A Walk in the Woods

**A Walk in the Woods**

* * *

IN THE BACK bedroom of the RV, Carol sobbed in her sleep over her missing daughter. Andrea sat at the table, trying to put her gun together. Across from her, Kenzi was laying on her back with one arm behind her head, staring blankly at the ceiling. On the floor, Daryl laid awake, his fingers laced behind his head. Between Carol's sobs and the clanking caused by Andrea piecing a gun together, he couldn't sleep.

Daryl got to his feet and grabbed his crossbow, making Kenzi turn her head. "What's up?" she mumbled, sitting up and stretching her arm.

"I need my gun." Daryl answered in a low voice. Kenzi nodded and rummaged through the bag, pulling out the piece he always carried and handing it to him. "I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl."

Kenzi watched as he left, biting her lip. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the pained expression on Carol's face. The dark haired girl quickly slid her boots on and zipped them up, grabbing her sword as she followed the archer. She stopped the door before it could slam in her face, the noise making Daryl look over his shoulder, "It's safer if two of us go." Kenzi reminded, stepping down and out, letting the door shut behind her. "Besides, I can't sleep either, between Andrea messing with her gun and Carol..."

"Alright." Daryl agreed with a nod, walking out ahead ot the RV, looking up to Dale, who was standing watch. "I'm going for a walk." he told the older man. "Shine some light in the forest. If she's out there, it'll give her something to look at."

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked, concerned.

"Don't worry Grandpappy Dale." Kenzi assured, attaching her sword to her belt loops. "We'll be fine." she winked and followed Daryl down the road, shining her flashlight into the woods.

* * *

The pair walked together down a trail, looking all around for any sign Sophia could be nearby. Kenzi kept her focus, shining her light wherever she could, her eyes reflecting a mixture of emotions.

Daryl glanced down at her, shaking his head. "You got that look on your face same as everybody else." he noted, making Kenzi look at him.

"What look?" she asked.

"Wondering if we're gonna find her." Daryl answered. "We just started looking."

Kenzi sighed, focusing more on her surroundings. "Well, look around Dixon, these woods are dense. She could be anywhere. And these trails go for miles in every direction."

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia." Daryl reminded. "She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time."

Kenzi shook her head. "She's only twelve."

Daryl scoffed, "Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost." he told her, grabbing Kenzi's attention. "Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

Kenzi quirked a brow "They found you?"

Daryl shook his head, "My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone." he continued. "I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful."

Kenzi laughed, looking up at him. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "That is a terrible story, man."

Another laughed escaped her and she covered her mouth with her hand. Daryl laughed too, cracking a small smile, "Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her." he pointed out. "I call that an advantage."

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah, she's lucky that so many people care about her." she looked down, her expression changing.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked, noticing the change in her demeanor.

"Nothing, it's just, I was a year older than Sophia when I ran away." Kenzi answered, looking ahead of herself. "No one bothered to look for me. I was on my own until I met the woman I would come to love as the big sister I've always wanted." She finally looked up at the archer, "Sorry, here I am talking about my sister when your brother-"

"Don't worry about it." Daryl cut her off. "He's the dumbass that ran off, not botherin to wait for us. If he's alive, then fine. If he's dead, no use cryin' over it." He shrugged.

Kenzi was about to say something when they heard a rustling not far off from them. Both shone their flashlights into the woods, following the sound. Kenzi stayed close to Daryl, following his steps exactly. She moved her flashlight up, shining it right on a walker hanging from a tree. "What the hell?"

Daryl shone his flashlight on a piece of paper pinned to the tree, "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." he read off, looking back at the hanging walker, "Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait."

"Well that's a lovely comparison." Kenzi crinkled her nose, groaning in disgust.

Daryl kept his flashlight on the walker, "Look at him, hanging up there like a big pinata." He moved the light down, revealing nothing but the bones where the legs should be. "The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs."

Kenzi coughed and turned away, "Alright, you're trying to make me vomit, aren't ya?" she questioned, covering her nose with her arm.

Daryl looked back at her, cracking a smirk, "Yeah." he agreed. "Payback for laughing about my itchy ass." He took one last look at the walker, "C'mon, let's head back." Daryl slung his crossbow over his chest.

"Wait." Kenzi halted, "Aren't you gonna-" she motioned to the walker.

Daryl shook his head. "No. He ain't hurting nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either." he answered. "He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang."

"He's making noise, which is gonna draw more eventually." Kenzi noted. "Besides, it looks like his tent's been untouched." She motioned to the pitched tent a foot or so away from the tree. "I don't know about you, but I don't want any more walkers comin out of the woods." She unsheathed her blade and ran it up into the walker's brain via under the chin. After pulling her sword free, she shook off excess blood and brain matter, wiping it off with a bloodied bandanna tied around the scabbard before sheathing it. "Let's see what he had."

Daryl watched as Kenzi ducked into the tent, hearing her rummaging through things. He figured 'what the hell' and followed her. She was on her knees, digging through a black garbage bag. "Find anything?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Not much, just lots of canned peanuts and cheap beer." Kenzi sighed, shaking her head. "I found a couple bags of pretzels too." she held those up before setting them aside. "Not much else."

"What's wrong with the nuts?" Daryl questioned, picking up a can that fell out.

Kenzi pointed to herself, "Deathly allergic." she informed, grabbing the pretzels as she got to her feet. "But if you want 'em, go ahead." She opened one bag and popped a couple pretzels in her mouth. "Let's head back before Dale comes looking for us."

The two left the tent, making way back to the RV. The walk was mostly silent, except for the sound of crunching nuts and pretzels. Daryl tossed the empty can aside, looking down at Kenzi, who had already started on the second bag. "So, your friend Lauren dated your sister." he brought up.

Kenzi nodded, "Yep." she looked up at him. "But, although they did go out, Bo's door swung both ways." She ate another pretzel. "Sometimes both in one night." Kenzi added with her mouth full, making Daryl raise an eyebrow. "Bo had a very," she drew the word out, "ravenous sexual appetite." She cracked a smile, "That's why I took the attic bedroom."

"How long did you live with her?" Daryl asked, jumping the guardrail. He held his hand out, offering to help Kenzi.

"Five years." Kenzi answered, grasping his hand and leaping over the railing. The walked down the highway. "It may not seem like a long time, but, she cared about me more than the woman who gave birth to me."

"Guess we have that in common." Daryl muttered. Kenzi nodded, offering him the remaining half of the pretzel bag.

Dale climbed down the ladder and stood by the RV as the duo returned. Kenzi shook her head, looking at her feet. Daryl patted her shoulder before entering the RV. "Want some company keeping watch?" Kenzi asked, looking at Dale.

"Sure kiddo." Dale wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her climb to the roof first. He followed shortly after and sat beside her. Kenzi laid her head on Dale's shoulder, a single tear falling down her cheek. "What's the matter Mackenzie?"

"I miss my sister." she sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut. "I just wish I knew if she was okay, wherever she is." She sobbed into the old man's shoulder. Dale stroked her hair, soothing the young girl he saw as his own granddaughter, letting her cry.


	16. A Symbol of Hope

**A Symbol of Hope**

* * *

EVERYONE STOOD AROUND in the shade as Hershel spoke words about Otis. "Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace." The elderly rancher closed his Bible. During the speech, Shane kept his head down. "Shane." Hershel spoke, getting his attention. "Would you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not very good at it." Shane mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments." Patricia said through her tears. "Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." Maggie kept her hand on the older woman's shoulder, offering some comfort.

Shane agreed, still uneasy about the whole thing. "We were about done, almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then." the words spilled out, running together. "I was limping. Ankle all swollen up. 'We've got to save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back-" he walked up to the wheelbarrow, taking the last stone from it. "If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too." he set the stone on top of the pile, "It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his."

* * *

Kenzi, Daryl, Shane, Andrea, Rick and Hershel met by an old pickup. "How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked.

"This'll be day three." Rick answered.

Hershel's eldest daughter, Maggie, brought a map for the group to go over. "County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations." she anchored the paper down with a few small rocks.

"This is perfect." Kenzi noted, leaning into the truck, standing between Rick and Hershel.

"We can finally get this thing organized." Rick added. "We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

"Not you. Not today." Hershel said to Rick. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." the older rancher then looked to Shane, "And your ankle, push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody. "

"Guess it's just me. I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." Daryl spoke up.

"What the hell am I, chopped liver?" Kenzi cleared her throat.

"Yeah, it's not safe to go alone." Shane agreed, turning to Daryl. "Take Kenzi with you."

Daryl looked across the truck, "Fine, just don't slow me down."

"Deal." Kenzi nodded.

"I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back." Shane volunteered, wanting to do something useful.

Rick nodded, "All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives." Shane pointed out. "They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property." Hershel told them. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

Shane shook his head, "All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here-"

"Look, we're guests here." Rick cut in, facing the older rancher. "This is your property and we will respect that." the former sheriff emphasized the second part to his fellow survivors. "First thing, first: set camp, find Sophia."

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to." Shane sighed, "What happens if we find her and she's bit?" everyone looked down, not really wanting to hear think about that scenario. "I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

Rick pondered the thought for a moment. "You do what has to be done." he answered.

Kenzi bit her lip, bracing her arms against the truck, "If that happens, God forbid, what would we tell Carol?" her eyes glanced up at Shane before turning to Rick.

"The truth." Andrea said bluntly.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site." Shane tapped his fingers on the hood of the truck. "I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

Hershel was about to protest, but Rick defended Shane's statement. "Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Hershel nodded in agreement, easing some of the tension.

Hershel's daughter, Maggie, cleared her throat. "That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?"

Kenzi shook her head, "Just what you've seen." she gave the girl a smile before heading off to the tent that was set up for her.

"In ten minutes I'm leavin, with or without you." Daryl told her as they walked to their separate tents.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and ducked into her tent, digging through her bag. She kicked off her heeled boots and slipped on her combat boots, lacing them up. She strapped the machete to her right thigh and grabbed an empty backpack, just in case her and Daryl came across some supplies the camp could use.

* * *

Seeing she had minutes to spare, Kenzi headed to the main house, wanting to check on Carl before she left, needing to see for herself that he was okay. The living room itself was spacious enough to fit at least four people, and right off to the side was the kitchen and dining area. Kenzi let out a soft whistle, "Nice." she muttered under her breath. She stood in the doorway of the room, watching Lauren check Carl's vitals, "How is he?" she asked, getting the female doctor's attention.

Lauren removed her stethoscope and draped it around her neck, "His pressure's up and breathing's stable." she answered, "He's on the mend, which is great." she looked over her shoulder at the sleeping boy. "He's a tough kid."

"Just like his father." Kenzi finished, smiling.

Lauren nodded, looking back to Kenzi, taking note of the combat boots she was wearing, which were already stained with what appeared to be mud. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah." Kenzi straightened up and walked over to the bed, trailing her fingers over the blanket, "Daryl and I are heading out to search for Sophia. Go back to the creek and work our way from there." She placed one hand over Carl's and used her other to brush his bangs to the side. "I'll be back buddy, you just rest." Kenzi leaned over and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"You really care about those kids, don't you?" Lauren observed.

Kenzi nodded, standing straight. "Yeah." she confirmed. "I would often tell them stories before bed, around the campfire, about my time with the Fae, just omitting names and such." she tapped her thighs, "Carl and Sophia loved them and one time they even crashed in my tent." she looked down at Carl, "That farmer was right, the way the world is now, children are more precious then ever."

Lauren wrapped an arm around Kenzi's shoulders, "You're brave to go out there and look for Sophia, with those walkers about." she pecked the young girl's temple.

"Someone's gotta." Kenzi reminded, "It might as well be the chick with the sword." she tapped her sheathed blade. "Speaking of, I gotta go. Daryl said he'd leave without me if I don't meet him."

"Be careful." Lauren warned, watching Kenzi leave the room.

Kenzi caught up with Daryl just as he was about to leave. "You're actually going with?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Kenzi crossed her arms, her hair blowing in the breeze.

Daryl shrugged, "Figured you had better things to do."

"Like what?" Kenzi scoffed. "Laundry and dinner duty? That's not the type of girl I am." she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Look, as much as I hate to admit this, Shane is right." she rolled her eyes, "It's dangerous to be alone out there. At least if it's a pair, we can cover eachother."

"Fine, but like I said, don't slow me down." Daryl turned his back and headed into the woods.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." Kenzi followed his steps, careful to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

The duo spent a good few hours in silence, their minds focused on finding Sophia. They came to a clearing and saw a lone farmhouse the looked abandoned. "She could be in there." Kenzi mused, taking a few steps forward.

Daryl grabbed her wrist, halting her. "A whole bunch of things could be in there." he warned, removing his crossbow from his back, loading a bolt. "Stay close and quiet." Kenzi nodded, unsheathing her blade.

They approached the house and kicked open the front doors, Daryl facing the left and Kenzi the right, their weapons up and ready. Daryl checked the first floor while Kenzi headed up to the second, the stairs creaking under her weight. The lower level was pretty much vacant. An ajar door in the kitchen was enough to raise Daryl's guard. He held his crossbow in front of his face, carefully pushing the door open. Nothing was in there except a small makeshift bed.

Upstairs, Kenzi had a bit better luck. She shoved sheets and blankets into her backpack, packing them in as tight as she could. She looked around the room, looking for anything else she could use, finding nothing. Kenzi walked out of the bedroom and saw Daryl waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, "Find anything?" she asked, leaning against the railing.

"Just a little bed in the cupboard, over in there." Daryl motioned to the kitchen. "What about you?"

"I found some blankets." Kenzi took a few more steps down, her foot finding a week spot in the wood. With a yelp, she fell forward right into Daryl, her leg twisting and a splintering piece of wood cutting through the fabric of her jeans. Blood trickled from the cut, and Kenzi's ankle throbbed. "Great." she sighed, gripping the fabric of Daryl's shirt.

Daryl eased her from the stairs and helped her sit on the last step. "Let's take a look at it." he rolled up the pant leg, seeing the deep and bloodied cut. "Yeah, your doctor friend might need to stitch that up."

Kenzi sighed, "Great." she shook her head, wiggling her foot and letting out a hiss.

"Stay here, I'll get something to wrap it." Daryl went into the kitchen and found an old dishrag and knelt in front of Kenzi, wrapping her leg as tight as he could to stotch the bleeding.

Kenzi watched Daryl as he wrapped her injured leg, "Thanks." she licked her lips and lifted herself up, favoring her right leg. "This is gonna be a real bitch to walk on back to the farm."

Daryl held his hand out, helping Kenzi to her feet. "I'll get ya back there, better get that leg checked out as soon as possible."

"Lauren's gonna give me hell for this, I just know it." Kenzi groaned, limping out of the farmhouse. She carefully walked down the front steps, stopping when her leg throbbed. Daryl stood beside her, slinging his crossbow across his chest. Kenzi sighed and straightened up, ignoring the pain in her leg. Her eyes found a patch of white flowers, "Wow, those are beautiful." she gaped.

"The Cherokee Rose." Daryl told her. They walked over to the patch, "Georgia state flower."

Kenzi nodded, leaning down and examining one, setting her backpack by her feet. She closed her eyes and sniffed, her lips forming a smile. "They're gorgeous." Kenzi looked up at Daryl, still smiling. "You were born and raised here, tell me about them."

Daryl scratched the side of his nose, cutting one free and holding it for Kenzi to get a better view. "The story goes that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation." Daryl explained, glancing at Kenzi out of the corner of his eye,"So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose-" he tilted it for Kenzi to see, "-started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell."

"Like a symbol of hope for a better life?" Kenzi questioned.

Daryl nodded, placing the flower in Kenzi's hands. "You said the other night that you miss your sister." he bit the inside of his cheek. "Take this as a sign you'll see her again, someday."

Kenzi looked up into his stormy blue eyes, before looking back at the flower in her hands. "That's beautiful." she smiled, tucking the flower behind her ear. "How does it look?" Kenzi turned to Daryl, giving him a smile.

He nodded his head, muttering something under his breath before cutting another flower from the patch and putting it in the pocket of his pants. "We should be gettin back, it'll be dark before too long."

Kenzi looked down at her wrapped leg, "With the way I hobble with this, we won't make it to farm until dark." she shook her head.

"Here." Daryl wrapped one of his arms around her lower back, earning a confused look from Kenzi. With barely any effort, he scooped her up and cradled her. "This'll be faster."

Kenzi wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself up. "Give a girl a little warning next time." she chuckled, looking up at him. "You know from this angle, you're very attractive." she giggled. Daryl scoffed and lung the backpack strap over his shoulder.

* * *

Unlike before, the walk back to the farmhouse had a bit more conversation, with both Daryl and Kenzi trading stories of what they did before the walker outbreak. The farm came into view and Daryl carried Kenzi to the tent she was sharing with Lauren.

"What happened?" Lauren gasped when she saw the blood-stained cloth around Kenzi's leg.

"I lost a fight with a stupid stair." Kenzi brushed off, Daryl setting her on her feet. She smiled up at the archer, keeping her hand around his forearm, "Thanks Daryl."

Daryl gave both women a nod before leaving the tent. Kenzi limped over to her cot and took the cloth off, showing Lauren the wound. "I told you to be careful." Lauren reminded.

"Well how was I supposed to know the stair would give out?" Kenzi defended, taking off her combat boots.

Lauren just shook her head, pulling out the necessary supplies to stitch up wounds. "Patrica gave me some supplies, dividing it up evenly as she could." she informed, cleaning the young girl's leg.

"That's great." Kenzi winced, fisting the blanket on her cot when Lauren started stitching.

After about ten minutes, the wound on her leg was stitched and covered. "You'll need to stay off that leg for a few days, let the stitches set." Lauren informed as her and Kenzi were getting ready for bed.

"Great, looks like I'm stuck on laundry duty." Kenzi groaned, climbing under the blankets. "Wonderful."

"You'll live." Lauren chuckled, turning off the lantern in between their cots. "Night Kenzi."

"Night Lauren." Kenzi replied, looking at the Cherokee Rose that Daryl gave her. She smiled and set it over the picture of her and Bo, believing that she would see her big sister again, someday.


	17. A Shot Rang Out

**A Shot Rang Out**

* * *

THE SUNRISE PAINTED the sky a light shade of pink and orange, awakening the farmlife. Inside her tent, Kenzi rolled from her back to her right side, clutching her pillow tightly, a light coat of sweat on her forehead, which her dark hair clung to.

[Kenzi's memory]

Bo stood by what was supposed to pass as the girls' dinner table, which was used for everything but. Tonight it was covered in wine bottles, DVD cases, and several varieties of junk food. "We've got Chardonnay, licorice, _Tremors_ , your second fave Bacon flick, and _Footloose_ , your number one favorite-well, everyone's number one favorite-"

"Bo, I can't." Kenzi cut her off, setting two suitcases down by her feet.

Seeing the suitcases and leather knapsack, Bo froze in place, "What's going on?" the Succubus questioned, feeling her heart twinge in pain.

"I can't keep being the lost human in the Fae world trying to be Fae." Kenzi admitted, shaking her head. "I'm not Fae."

Bo stepped closer to her best friend, "That has never mattered to me." she reminded.

"But it does to me." Kenzi's voice cracked, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I have learned so much from you. From everyone. But,-" she licked her lips, "I just lost the man I love, Bo." The image of Hale standing at the altar with his back to her flashed across Kenzi's mind. "I died."

"Hey, but now you're here." Bo added, taking Kenzi's hand.

"Which is why I have a second chance." Kenzi lightly squeezed Bo's hand. "And I need to try something new. Something for me." A small smile spread across her lips, "Something human. And for the first time in I don't even remember, I'm okay with that." she took a breath, "I need to go." she added in a whisper.

Bo's jaw fell slack and another twinge of pain hit her heart, feeling almost as if it were about to break. Kenzi wrapped her arms around the Succubus' neck in a warm hug. Bo wrapped Kenzi in her arms, her heart slowly breaking. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she stroked the human girl's hair. When they pulled back, Kenzi turned and headed for the door.

"Kenzi?" Bo halted.

"Hale left me some Santiago land off the coast of Spain." Kenzi informed, trying to smile and sound like her chipper self.

"Wow." Bo sighed. "You've never been out of the country."

"Never even had a legitimate passport." Kenzi added with a chuckle, "It seems like a sign."

She turned and slung her backpack strap over her shoulder and picked up one of her suitcases, Bo grabbed the other, meeting Kenzi's eyes as they stood on opposite sides of the doorway. "We're sisters." she reminded. "We're in each other's lives for good." Bo smiled, handing Kenzi her second suitcase.

"Hell, I couldn't even keep you out of my afterlife." Kenzi pointed out with a wave of her head. Both girls chuckled.

Bo looked over Kenzi, realizing how much she's grown since they first met. She was proud of the human she had grown to love as her little sister. "I love you, Kenzi." Bo said. "Sometimes I think it's the only thing I'm completely sure about."

Kenzi smiled, keeping the tears inside, "Goodbye, Bo." On that, she left and went to the towncar that was parked outside the 'crackshack' Kenzi had called home for the last five years. The driver put the two suitcases in the trunk of the car and opened the backdoor for Kenzi, who slid inside. She glanced out the tinted window, seeing Bo standing with her back against the windowpane. Kenzi's eyes welled with moisture as she placed her hand on the window, "I love you too, Bo."

As the car pulled away, that's when Kenzi let the tears fall.

[End]

* * *

A hand reached out and touched Kenzi's shoulder, jolting her from her sleep. She shot up and came face to face with Dale, who had pulled his hand back when he realized he'd startled the young girl. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you." Dale apologized.

"Oh, no Dale. It's fine." Kenzi sniffled, wiping her tears with the corner of her blanket.

"You okay?" the older man questioned, seeing hints of sadness reflected in the young girl's eyes.

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, just a dream, or a memory I guess is a better term." she brushed off with another sniffle. Dale placed his hand over Kenzi's, caressing the back. When she looked up and met his eyes, she bit her lip to avoid crying, but a few tears still fell. "I should've said 'I love you too' instead of 'Goodbye' when I left." she sobbed.

Dale pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, "I'm sure your sister knew you loved her." he assured, soothing her. "There's no way you could've known the world would end."

Kenzi laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing in the embrace of her surrogate grandfather, which is what she's come to view Dale as. "I waited till I was in the car to say that aloud. I should've said it sooner." she whimpered, pulling back to wipe her eyes. She reached over the took the Cherokee Rose, holding it in the palms of her hands.

"Do you know the story behind that flower?" Dale asked.

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah." she answered. "Daryl told me yesterday when we found a patch growing outside an old farmhouse." She smiled and tucked the flower behind her ear again, swinging her legs over the side of her cot.

"You two have gotten close these past few days huh?" Dale noted, helping Kenzi to her feet.

"We're just friends Grandpappy Dale." Kenzi chuckled, digging out a black and red checkered flannel and her ripped jeans.

"Well, breakfast is ready for ya outside." Dale quickly changed the subject and kissed the top of the young girl's head. "See ya."

Kenzi nodded and, once Dale left, proceeded to change out of her sleeping clothes. Her ankle was still sore from the previous day and her stitches were starting to itch, she made a mental note to talk to Lauren about that. She minded the stitches when she slipped into her heeled boots. Kenzi slid on her flannel as she walked out of her tent.

"Morning K." Glenn greeted, handing her a breakfast plate.

"Hey Glenn." Kenzi smiled, taking the plate. "Thanks."

"How's your ankle?" the Korean asked.

Kenzi took a bite of the eggs, "Still sore, and a little tight." she answered. "But, it's nothin really. I'll be fine." She put on her traditional grin and finished her breakfast, joining the others who were part of the search party; Shane, Rick, Daryl, Andrea, T-Dog, and Jimmy, who's the boyfriend of Hershel's youngest daughter, Beth.

"All right then." Rick cleared his throat.

"What's up ya'll?" Kenzi chuckled, joining the group around the truck, standing opposite of Daryl.

"New search grid assignments." Rick answered, giving the young girl a smile.

"Which you're not goin' to be goin' on." Shane added. "Dr. Lewis' orders."

"I know genius." the dark haired Russian rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I can't sit in on this conversation."

Shane adjusted his cap and cleared his throat, "Nothing about what you two found screams Sophia to me." he spoke up. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea threw out. Kenzi gave a nod in agreement.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl held his hand up level with his hip, indicating a child's reletive height.

"It's a good lead." Rick backed up. "Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

"No maybe about it." Daryl stated. "I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, get a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

Kenzi nodded, "Good idea." she agreed with a smile.

"Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." T-Dog chuckled.

"Chupacabra?" Rick repeated with a raised brow.

Dale let out a chuckle. "You never heard this?" he questioned. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

Rick glanced at everyone who nodded in agreement, except for Kenzi. "That was before I came along." she informed. "Maybe you can tell me that story sometime?" The young Russian quirked her eyebrow and smiled. "Think you might be on to somethin."

Jimmy tried to hide his smile, and failed. A laugh escaped him, causing both Kenzi and Daryl to shoot a look in his direction. "What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl snapped.

"You actually believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy questioned, with an amused expression on his face.

"You believe dead people walking around?" Kenzi retorted, her hand planted on her hip. She leaned into the truck and raised her brow. "Trust me farm boy, there's more out there than you think. And I'm not just talkin about the walkers."

Jimmy's face fell and he reached for one of the shotguns on the truck's hood. "Hey." Rick halted him, grabbing the young man's wrist. "Ever fire one before?"

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one." Jimmy defended.

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees." Daryl shot, strapping his crossbow over his chest.

"Ha, good one." Kenzi giggled.

"Why don't you come train tomorrow?" Shane asked, directing the question to Jimmy. "If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor."

"For now he can come with us." Andrea said, looking between Shane and T-Dog.

"He's yours to babysit then." Shane stated.

* * *

Kenzi rolled her eyes and followed Daryl to the stables, minding her injured ankle. She leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded over her chest. "It's admirable, you goin out every day lookin for her." she said, her lips forming a smile.

"Well, I know the woods, plus trackin." Daryl defended, saddling up the light brown mare.

Kenzi shifted her stance, rubbing her arms, "Hey, be careful out there." she warned, watching Daryl mount the horse. "Don't know how many walkers are hidin out there."

Daryl gave her a nod before riding off. Kenzi watched as he disappeared into the woods and her shoulders sunk with a sigh as she turned her ankle. Knowing she couldn't do much in terms of looking for Sophia, Kenzi limped her way over to Lori and Carol, who were busy folding the group's laundry.

"Anything I can do?" she asked, propping herself up on the table.

Lori handed her a pile of clothes, "Start foldin." she chuckled.

Kenzi shrugged and took a pair of ratty jeans and began to fold. "Hey, Mackenzie, how do you feel about helpin us cook dinner tonight?" Carol asked, glancing in her direction. "Since Hershel and his family have taken us in, we thought it would be a way for us to thank them."

"I don't see why not." Kenzi admitted, setting a folded shirt atop her pile. "I mean, it's not like I can do much heavy liftin." she motioned to her ankle. "I'm in." She smiled, looking up to Lori. "Hey, Lori, are you feelin okay?" she asked, her eyes concerend. "You look a little tired."

"I'm fine sweetie." Lori brushed Kenzi's bangs aside. "Nothin to worry your pretty little head over." She tapped her nose.

Kenzi giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Okay, mamma bear. Just makin an observation." she glanced at the older woman. "Seriously though, you should talk to Lauren."

"Talk to me about what?" the aforementioned doctor asked, approaching the three, carrying three bottles of water. "Dale thought the three of you could use some hydration." Lauren set the bottles down.

"Thanks Lo." Kenzi unscrewed the cap of her water and took a few sips.

"So, what were you three talking about?" Lauren raised a brow.

"Well, we were discussing arrangements for dinner." Lori answered. "Since Hershel and his family have done so much for us already, we thought to repay them by cooking dinner tonight."

"I think that's a great idea." Lauren agreed. "I'd be happy to help."

"Lauren does make some pretty good grub." Kenzi praised, grinning at her doctor friend.

"You, not so much Kenz." Lauren pointed out, lightly jabbing the young girl's knee.

"Never said I did." the young Russian held her hands up in defense. "I am good with a knife, so if anything needs sliced and diced, I'm your girl."

"Good to know." Carol laughed.

"Yeah, once we get this laundry finished we can talk with Patrica about tonight." Lori voted.

"I won't keep you, I just need to check on Kenzi's ankle, just to see how it's healing up." Lauren sat down on the bench and unzipped Kenzi's boot, revealing the stitched up wound.

"What exactly happened to you?" Carol asked, seeing the wound.

Kenzi brushed her off, "Oh it's nothin." she scoffed. "A stair gave out from under me and some jagged wood cut my leg." Kenzi winced as Lauren cleaned the wound. "It's a bit tender though."

"I should be able to take those stitches out in a few days." Lauren observed, standing up. "There's some Ibuprofen in the RV if you need it for pain, just ask Dale."

Kenzi mock saluted, "Gotcha."

* * *

A few hours passed by when two of the search teams returned. Andrea, T-Dog, and Jimmy were the first, shortly followed by Rick and Shane. From the kitchen window, Lauren and Kenzi could see them entering the camp. "Looks like they didn't find much." Kenzi sighed, pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

Seeing the distress in her eyes, Lauren placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, "There's always tomorrow." she reminded. "And Daryl's still out there. Maybe he'll find something."

"Yeah." Kenzi's lips curled into a smile at the mention of the archer's name. "He's determined. A tough son of a bitch, that's for sure." she chuckled. "Hell, Daryl's the reason I'm still here."

"He may have brought you to that camp, but you've kept yourself alive." Lauren nudged her shoulder.

Patricia, Lori, Carol, and Beth came into the kitchen and helped set things out. Carol set some potatoes in front of Kenzi, asking her to peel and cut them. Taking a large knife, Kenzi twirled it and gave a nod.

Lauren brushed past Lori on her way out, "I'm gonna go check in on Carl, check his vitals and see how he's doing."

Lori took her hand, "Thank you, Dr. Lewis." the brunette's eyes were full of sincerity. "For helping my boy."

Lauren smiled and held her hand, "Please, call me Lauren." she insisted. "And no thanks neccesary. I want to do my part, help where I'm most needed and right now, that's medical help." She smiled and headed to the bedroom where Carl was resting.

"I never thought I'd be so happy so see a potato peeler." Carol mused with a smile.

Kenzi chuckled, "Yeah, well for a change, it'll be nice not to roast squirrls over a fire." she started slicing through a spud. "No offense to Daryl's hunting skills or anything."

The five woman continued to have small conversations over the dinner preparations. However, something caused them to stop. A sound that would make any sane human being drop everything.

"Was that a gunshot?" Beth asked, holding onto Patricia's arm.

"Sounded like one." Kenzi noted, rushing out of the house, despite the pain in her injured ankle.

Everyone gathered around the RV, where Andrea was standing tall with a proud smile on her face. Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog were already running into the field to see exactly what Andrea had shot.

"Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Kenzi panted, looking up at the blonde. "That shot rang out and I nearly cut my finger off."

Andrea looked down at her, "Hey, I saw a walker and I shot it." she defended. "A 'thank you' would be appreciated."

"Don't hold your breath." Kenzi mumbled, raising her right foot slightly to take pressure off of it, ignoring the pain. "Dale, hand me the binoculars." The older man did just that and Kenzi got a better look at the group heading back. Her blue eyes widened, "Andrea, you dumb bitch." She spat, tossing the binoculars back to Dale. "You shot Daryl."

Kenzi took off running to meet the guys, with Dale a few feet behind her. "Is he dead?" she asked, skidding to a halt. "Please tell me he's not dead."

"No, just unconscious." Rick answered, him and Shane supporting Daryl, who was covered in mud and blood. "The bullet just grazed him."

" _O, slava Bogu._ [1]." Kenzi sighed, bracing her hands on her knees.

"Look at him." Glenn noted, half scared. "What the hell happened? He's wearing ears."

Rick yanked the makeshift necklace from Daryl's neck and shoved it in his pocket. "Let's keep that to ourselves." he advised.

"Guys." T-Dog called, making the others turn around. "Isn't this Sophia's?" He held up a doll that was covered in dirt, but it was the exact same doll that Sophia carried around since the Atlanta camp.

"It is." Kenzi muttered.

* * *

Rick and Shane helped Daryl to an upstairs bedroom, with Lauren, Kenzi, and Hershel right behind them. Kenzi stayed off to the side while the two doctors tended to Daryl's wounds as he explained how and where he found the doll.

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there." Daryl pointed to a section on the map. "She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere." Meanwhile, Lauren was stitching up the arrow wound in his side.

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick noted.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl scoffed, pressing a cloth to his head.

"How's he looking?" Kenzi asked, leaning against a dresser opposite the bed. From there she could see faint scarring on Daryl's back, as well as a few tattoos on his shoulder.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly." Hershel stated, cutting the thread. "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me?" Daryl rolled his eyes. "If it's smart, it left the country." That comment made Kenzi giggle.

"We call that one Nelly, as in Nervous Nelly." Hershel elaborated. "I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

Kenzi leaned off the dresser, "He'll be all right." she assured, giving Daryl a wink. The others filed out of the bedroom, Kenzi being the last one. "Nice to see you in one piece." she gently touched his shoulder. "Get some rest, I'll bring ya some dinner later." With a small smile, she shut the door and joined the others to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Everyone sat around the long table in the Greene's dining room, passing dishes around of various foods. There was a smaller table set up where Maggie and Beth, as well as Glenn and Jimmy were sitting. The whole room was silent. It was the type of silence that made it feel awkward. Kenzi sat between Carol and Lauren, dipping her fork in her mashed potatoes.

Glenn tried to cut the tension, "Does anybody know how to play guitar?" he asked, getting glances from everyone. "Dale found a cool one." Everyone looked down at their plates, not making any noises. "Somebody's got to know how to play." Glenn prided.

Patricia set her fork down, twisting the napkin in her lap, "Otis did." she said softly, looking down.

Hershel put his hand on her elbow, "Yes, and he was very good too." he added with a smile. The rest of the dinner fell into another awkward silence.

* * *

After dinner, Kenzi and Glenn walked back to the camp by the RV, Glenn all smiles. "Alright spill, what's goin on?" Kenzi asked, her hands in her back pockets. "What's with the grin?"

Glenn chuckled, "Well um..." he stuttered, "Maggie and I-" his cheeks heated up at the mention of the elder Greene daughter.

Kenzi's jaw dropped, "You and the farmer's daughter?" Glenn nodded in confirmation, "You dog. Oh my gosh." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and laughed, "Wow, just- I hate you."

"What? Why?" Glenn asked, semi-shocked but still laughing.

"Because you're getting laid tonight, that's why." Kenzi jabbed his shoulder playfully. "Man, it's been a while since I've had any."

Glenn gave his best friend a one armed hug, "Aw, are you jealous?" he teased.

Kenzi scoffed and pushed away, giggling, "Whatever, just go." she laughed, motioning to the barn. "Get outta here. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

Glenn leaned over and pecked her cheek, "See ya in the morning Kenz." He waved as he went to grab a few things from his tent.

"Hey!" Kenzi called, getting the Korean's attention, "Don't blow it, Romeo." she winked and ducked inside her tent for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long hiatus this story took. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter that has been sitting on my flash drive for months. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Hope ya'll enjoy!

~ _XOXO_ , Cyber

 **A/N:** Translations

[1] " _O, slava Bogu_ "= "O, thank God."


End file.
